Derailed
by Vaerin7
Summary: Ichi is a writer, his brother a model with a bunch of famous pals. While Ichi doesn't like being around them, Shiro is determined to get him to be a part of his group. In his quest to get them to bond, Shiro turns to his lover, Gin. They decide to take away all other distractions and head to a resort built for the stars. Things, of course, never go according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

I checked, it seems I only have 5 incomplete fics up. 4 if you don't count Asylum. One is getting completed, so I figured it'd be okay to post this one XD I hope you all like it, I know I really do ;p I especially like the first chapter =D I don't know why... the twins just tickle me ;p Anyway, I really have to work on my books today. I might focus on one of them, not sure which. I really appreciate all your guys' help with Asylum and I love all your reveiws. I'm sorry I haven't been answering them all, but a lot of the time there are just too many. I would spend my whole day answering them all... especially with how often I update my fics ^^;

Shiro: I like this fic!

Ichi: ... I refuse to read it simply for that fact! DX

Grimm: I don't know... I kind of enjoy it ;p

Ichi: That doesn't make it better! DX

Grimm: Fine, you sit here and suffer through all the surprises the readers do. Shiro and I, however, already know what's going on! XD

Ichi: ... *quickly grabs the laptop to read it*

Shiro: Yer pretty damn good at manipulatin' 'im. 00

Grimm: I take pride in being a fast learner! =3

* * *

Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki is fuming. There's no other word for it, he's literally pissed to the point he wants to strangle his older twin. As a matter of fact, Shiro still sports the markings of the phone cord. Luckily, Ichigo loves him enough he'd never actually murder him… yet. The orange head is a writer, he specializes in murder mystery novels, and he's fighting to make his deadline. Shiro didn't care; he thought his precious little brother was working himself too hard. It's not Ichigo's fault he likes finishing up a few weeks early, he's more apt to edit on his own. His older twin never really listens, he's more worried about what Ichigo needs rather than what he wants. That's how Ichigo found himself drugged and tossed into Shiro's car. He woke on the way to the train station, one of those fancy trains with barely any stops. It's owned by a resort in the mountains, the only way to reach it aside from a helicopter.

"I can't believe you slipped that sedative into my pop!" Ichigo hisses bitterly.

"_I_ can't believe ya didn' 'xpect it by now," Shiro snorts derisively. "How many times have I done that in the last three months?"

"You son of a bitch!"

"Oi! That bitch is yer ma, too, so shut the fuck up!"

"I told you I have a deadline to meet! I don't have time for your stupid little vacations!" Ichigo shouts in irritation.

"Too bad!"

The younger copy huffs and sinks down to slouch in his seat, glowering out the window as the train station comes nearer. Ichigo doesn't really know much about this vacation, just that they'll be taking a train for almost a week to some remote resort that must cost a mint. Shiro and Gin thought up the vacation, eager to spend more time together and get Ichigo to bond with Shiro's spastic and insane friends. Ichigo, for one, would rather stay miles away from them. He's a beautiful male, lithely muscled and tan skinned. His amber eyes are sharp while also holding a lot of innocence, his spikey orange locks longer than usual from a lack of trims… Ichigo's been so wrapped up in his new novel; he hasn't taken the time to cut the shaggy strands. All in all, the many lecherous glances he has to endure from Shiro's many male pals are unnerving. If anything, they make for great inspiration when thinking up the villain of his novels.

"I don't know why you can't just let me be!" he complains. "Your friends are psychotic and you know I don't like being around them!"

"An' yer past releationships er any better?" Shiro scoffs. "My friends er fuckin' royalty compared ta the scum ya've been lettin' bang ya."

"Who I sleep with is none of your damn business!"

"'Cause ya know I'm right."

Before Ichigo can continue his rant, Shiro slams on the breaks. The orange head is saved from going through the windshield by his seatbelt, the younger twin once more berating himself for allowing Shiro to drive… not that he had much choice at the time.

"You fucking crazy driver!" he snaps. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"'Course not, dumbass," Shiro waves off. "I'm tryin' ta park the fuckin' car. Ain't my fault these damn spaces ain't bigger."

Ichigo closes his eyes, his fist trembling with the need to strike the other. After a few deep breathes he decides getting out of the car would be a good start, slamming the door behind him and glaring at his twin. Shiro is already waving down his silver haired lover, jumping up and down like a hyper child at the sight of Gin. Ichigo makes a gagging motion as they practically hump each other in the parking lot. Gin casts his icy blue eyes on Ichigo, the youth glad they're normally closed in foxish arcs unless he's beyond pissed… and it's _extremely_ difficult to get him to that point.

"Hey, Gin," Ichigo sighs out.

"Well, if it ain't my favorite future brother-in-law!" the man says teasingly. "Are ya glad ta be goin' on our trip?"

"… I'm three days from my personal deadline on my next novel, Shiro doesn't know how to take 'no' as an answer, and he fucking drugged me to get me this far! NO! I'M NOT HAPPY ABOUT GOING ON VACATION!"

Gin's perpetual smile falls into an almost mocking frown, yet returns quickly after Ichigo's mini breakdown. He pats the orange haired male on the shoulder, drawing him close so he can drape an arm around each twin.

"Great!" he smiles widely. "I'm excited, too! An' what better way ta start a vacation than bein' sandwiched between two sexy twins?"

Ichigo rolls his eyes, knowing a verbal spat with Gin won't go much further than one with Shiro. He's half led, half dragged to the group waiting at the station. Ichigo's worst nightmare is unfolding before him and he's powerless to stop it. Before him is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, the sexist and most temperamental asshole in the world. Nnoitra Gilga, a lecherous jerk that thinks more with his dick than his brain. Ulquiorra Cifer, soft spoken and emotionless even to those he dates. Szayel Apporo Grantz, calculating yet flamboyant enough to give Ichigo a headache in 0.1 seconds. Stark Coyote, gentleman on the outside and sly player on the inside. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, hyperactive and far too jovial for Ichigo's tastes. And Tia Hallibel, quiet and observant to the point Ichigo is nervous around her.

"Great," Ichigo sighs. "The gangs all here."

"I know! Ain't it great?" Shiro grins widely. "Gin an' I planned everythin'! This is gonna be the best trip ever!"

"If you say so," Ichigo mutters. "I hope you at least packed my laptop."

"I ain't that mean," Shiro frowns. "'Course I packed yer stupid laptop."

Ichigo sighs in relief, praying that 'packed' means 'placed in your bags' and not just 'put away at home'. Living with Shiro all his life has taught Ichigo that Shiro doesn't mean exactly what he says, so Ichigo had to ferret out the other's language. Now he wishes he just ignored the other growing up.

"Hey, the sexy bunny's here!" Nnoitra grins. "Let the chase begin!"

"Don't even think it, Nnoi!" Nelliel growls. "You're my boyfriend and if I find out you're cheating on me; Hell itself won't save you from my wrath!"

The lanky raven haired male shivers at the comment, tightening the handkerchief he uses to cover his damaged eye. Nnoitra lost that eye in a scuffle while serving a juvenile sentence for breaking and entering. Shiro has never really attracted attention from upstanding people, the snowy haired man appreciating the darker side of the world. Each of his pals is known from something slightly illegal. Most of them for breaking and entering, some for drunken misconduct, maybe a couple for taking pleasure in prostitutes… Ichigo hates them all. Well… hate is a strong word. It's more like, they all make his stomach turn. To think that the majority of these people have attempted to coax him into their bed just makes him sick, he doesn't know where they've been or who they last slept with… or what they happen to be carrying.

"Time ta board!" Gin smiles. "Everyone got their bags?"

"Where's our precious sex bunny's bags?" Grimmjow teases.

"I got 'em!" Shiro calls. "I had ta pack fer im… 'cause I drugged 'im 'fore I packed. He was less than cooperative fer me."

"Sounds like our bunny."

"Stop calling me that, pussy cat!" Ichigo snaps. "You know I don't like it!"

"Duh. Why do you think I call you that?" Grimmjow snorts derisively. "Here, give me those. You're taking too long and we've already gotten our stuff in the baggage car."

Shiro gladly hands over the bags, turning his attention to his little brother. He knows Ichigo well, the minute he turns his back Ichigo will try to slip away. Not this time. He and Gin hold tightly as they board the lavish train's coach car, looking for their rooms as Ichigo fights their grip. Hallibel and Stark are in room one, Nelliel and Nnoitra in two, and Ulquiorra is sharing with Szayel in room three. Gin tosses his smaller bags in the sixth room, Ichigo staring at Shiro incredulously as he's pushed into the fifth room.

"This is yer room," Shiro smiles. "Don' worry, ya'll love this vacation. I promise! Ya just need ta take some time ta relax an' shit. It'll be good fer ya."

"… Alright, Shiro," Ichigo sighs out. "I'm going to take a nap. Do you want the top or bottom bunk?"

"Uh… ya can take the bottom," Shiro says after a moment's hesitation.

Ichigo nods and moves into his room. It's small, with a tiny closet for shoes and another door that leads to the bathroom. There's a wrought iron rack for any bags carried with the traveler, a small table beside the bed and beneath the only window, and a bunk bed with a ladder chained to the ceiling. Ichigo opens the door to the washroom, grinning widely at the sight. Running water! A marble sink with a toilet to one side and even a shower!

"Maybe this train ride won't be as bad as I thought," he murmurs.

He stretches and sits on the bottom bunk, slipping off his shoes and curling up beneath the blanket. It isn't long before Ichigo falls asleep, thoughts on his book twisting themselves into an interesting dream.

Shiro is sitting with Gin in the restaurant car when Ichigo joins them for lunch, everyone laughing and chatting while they wait for their meals. This resort place really doesn't spare any expense, providing those upon their train with five star meals and such. Almost like a luxury cruise, but on land instead of water. It has Ichigo's mind growing more active with thoughts on where to take his novel. He sits down by himself, Shiro and Gin gazing upon him from the table diagonal his own.

"Did ya sleep well?" Shiro wonders.

"Yes, I did actually," the orange head smiles. "Maybe this trip was a good idea after all; my mind is drawing in so much inspiration and it hasn't even been that long since we left."

"Just fifteen minutes," Gin says.

"I'll get right on my novel once I finish lunch."

Shiro rolls his eyes at the comment, yet says nothing more. He returns to Gin, the silver haired man glancing toward the body at a table further back. They stand and move toward Ichigo, sitting at the empty seat across from him. Ichigo is too busy scribbling on a napkin to notice his company, eager to write down his ideas before they take flight and he loses them. Once he does look up, he's shocked to see Grimmjow leaning back and watching him.

"Uh… can I help you?" he wonders.

"I just thought you might like some company for lunch," the blue haired man shrugs. "You look so lonely over here all by yourself."

"… Who were you sitting with?" the younger male smirks.

"Szayel."

"You can stay," Ichigo chuckles.

Relief visibly fills the other man, his body leaning forward now to rest his elbows on the table. Ichigo is a bit unnerved with Grimmjow near him; however he's trying to be cordial for Shiro's sake. If anything, Grimmjow is the worst of Shiro's friends. He's constantly flirting, groping, and attempting to coax Ichigo to blow him off or something. As much as Ichigo is attracted to that Greek statue of a body, the thought of Grimmjow using him hurts the orange head more than any pain he can think of. The blue haired nympho is one of those that frequently partook in flings, something Ichigo is determined not to be. The other opens his mouth to say something, yet Ichigo beats him to it.

"If you say _one thing_ that insinuates anything sexual between us, you can go sit with Szayel again," he hisses quietly.

Grimmjow's mouth snaps shut, cyan orbs wide in surprise before his features twist into a feral grin. That grin is lethal; it melts Ichigo's resolve every time he sees it. He pointedly ignores it right now, determined not to allow Grimmjow to begin his lecherous teasing.

"What are you doing?" he wonders.

"Just jotting down notes."

"For what?"

"I'm in the middle of my novel," Ichigo comments. "I just had some great ideas and I didn't want to lose them, so I'm writing them down."

Grimmjow takes the napkin from Ichigo, reading over the many scribbles and raising a brow in interest. After a moment, he hands it back to Ichigo and glances over the orange head's shoulder. A waiter roams down the hall, carrying a tray of covered platters. One is set before each of them and they begin to eat their lunch.

"Shiro and Gin… they forced you to come, didn't they?"

"Like always," Ichigo sighs.

"I'm glad you came," Grimmjow smirks. "It's always fun to tease you. Besides, you're more fun than the others… they tend to double up and I'm left by myself. Not that that's a bad thing with this company."

Ichigo chuckles at the admittance; surprised the other could say so much without letting something sexual slip. The rest of their lunch is relatively nice, the conversation light and friendly. Ichigo can feel warmth growing within his chest at such an interaction, yet somewhere in the back of his mind… he keeps reminding himself of all of Grimmjow's triumphs.

Ichigo returns to his room after lunch to gather his computer. He plans on sitting in the salon car until dinnertime, working on his novel in quiet. Unfortunately, things just never go the way he plans. First off, he can't reach the wrought iron shelf. It's sort of half a cylinder, the edge curled upward to keep bags and suitcases from falling during the train's movement, and Ichigo just can't seem to work his computer bag out. Someone reaches over him, easily pulling his bag from the shelf and handing it to him. Ichigo turns in shock, eyes lying upon a hard chest covered by a tight shirt.

"Grimmjow? What are you doing?"

"Getting my bag so I can brush my teeth," he answers.

"… In here?"

"Yeah. Last time I checked, this is my room."

Ichigo just stares at the man, Grimmjow going about his earlier task. The orange head waits until his companion is in the washroom to freak out, pulling on his vibrant hair in frustration. Of course Shiro would pair his baby twin with the one person he can't stand… he must be praying Ichigo gets laid before this trip is over. Come to think of it, it _has_ been a while.

* * *

Oh no! Shiro is working against Ichigo at every turn! DX Lmao, which means he's on _our_ side! XD How cool is that? Then again... he's usually on our side ;p So that's the first chapter! I hope you all liked it and are eager for more! I actually got the idea to write this when I was playing a computer game! It's called 'Agatha Christie's Murder on the Orient'. It's an awesome game =D For those of you that like murder mysteries where you get to be the detective, I highly recommend the Agatha Christie games. I got mine at Staples for like $10. Anyway, it's been a while editing... I also had to vacuum, do litter, and clean the bunny cage in between... so I better start writing. Then again, I might as well work on a fanfic now. I can't write when the TV is on and mom is home, so it's on ^^; She's sick though, so it's okay to let her watch what she wants ;p

Ichi: 00

Shiro: *pokes Ichigo in forehead* Ichi? Are ya broken?

Ichi: ... You kidnapped me.

Shiro: I know! I'm so sneaky ;p

Grimm: Not really, he's just guillible and trusting. ;p

Ichi: ... You fucking kidnapped me! *scowls angrily*

Shiro: We already been through this! =(

Grimm: Calm down, Ichi, I'm sure the story gets better for you! =D

Ichi: I'm not talking to you two anymore. *storms off*

Vae: Don't worry, he'll cool off by tomorrow's update! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I decided to update this one. I'm still sick, so I don't feel like doing anything. Surprisingly, I've gotten more work done on my books in the last two days than I have in the last two weeks ^^; I suppose that's the only good part about being sick... although, I would appreciate breathing through my nose a little more. My whole torso hurts horribly from coughing... and then I got the hiccups today T^T Anyway, I've been working on Asylum. I threw in something new in chapter 9 and chapter 10. Chapter 10 didn't get finished yesterday. I spent all day on it, so it must be pretty long =( I didn't check how many pages, but Chapter 9 is 9 pages ;p

Shiro: Stop talkin'! Update! DX

Ichi: ... What's with you today? You seem eager to get to the update.

Shiro: I'm sharin' a room wit Gin on a train he can' 'scape from! What's not ta be eager 'bout? XD

Ichi: ... *shakes head with sigh*

Grimm: He has a point, Kitten. =3

Ichi: Don't even start. =(

* * *

Chapter 2

Ichigo stares at his computer screen, his fingers motionless upon the keys. All he can think about is Grimmjow's hard body so close to his own in that damn compartment! He wasn't kidding when he said it's been a long time, he's been sexually inactive for nearly a year. He's just been so busy and all those women throwing themselves at him are less than appealing. He wants a man, big and strong with a wild attitude. He stops upon the thought.

"Fuck," he hisses. "Not him. Anyone but him. That arrogant ass wouldn't be able to carry on a monogamous relationship if he was conditioned for it from birth!"

"Who er ya talkin' 'bout?" Shiro wonders.

"You son of a…"

"Ah, ah. We had this talk already," Shiro frowns.

"… You cock whore!" Ichigo snaps.

Shiro gasps and holds a hand over his heart dramatically. The older twin drops down into the chair beside Ichigo's, a mixture of confusion and disbelief in his golden eyes. Ichigo never results to speaking in such a way with Shiro.

"Ya promised not ta tell nobody," Shiro states in a hissed whisper.

"You put me in a room with Grimmjow!"

"Well, yeah. Ya need laid," the other shrugs. "I don' see what the problem is. Ya like 'im, he likes ya… just fuck an' get it over wit."

"I don't like him!"

Shiro levels Ichigo with a stare he knows all too well. It's one that says 'I know you better than you know yourself'. Shiro's always been very good at catching Ichigo in a lie… even when the orange head is attempting to lie to himself. Ichigo pulls at his vibrant locks again, groaning in annoyance. He can admit, he's extremely frustrated in the sex department. Fortunately for Ichigo, it's not bad enough to spread his legs for Grimmjow. The man may be a movie star and he may have a huge population of fans waiting to lay down for him, but Ichigo will never be one of them.

"Ichi, ya need this. Grimm likes ya, he talks 'bout ya all the time. I know he ain't just lookin' ta score. Well… he damn well better not if he knows what's good fer 'im."

"I'm not willing to take that chance with a playboy like him!" Ichigo snaps. "I'm not a one night stand kind of guy. I don't like quick flings or convenient fucks. I want a relationship that will last more than a few weeks or a couple months. He can't give that to me."

"Ya don' know that. He's a good guy, Ichi," Shiro states. "The media just likes ta make 'im the bad guy. The majority a those pictures an' articles er fabricated shit. More than half a the relationships they say he's been in er bull, they just assume he's in one when he's wit someone. Even red carpet shit, he'll take a friend er relative an' they'll say he's inta freaky shit."

"I don't know," Ichigo sighs. "Is a night of release worth a broken heart… or a lifetime of some disease?"

"He ain't infected by any sexually transmitted diseases, he ain't stupid 'nough not ta get checked fer shit like that," Shiro scoffs. "Yer just lookin' fer any reason ya can ta get out a it, when ya know it's what ya want… an' what ya need."

Ichigo scoffs petulantly, yet he knows Shiro is right. Grimmjow and Shiro have been friends for a long time, the blue haired bastard and Ichigo butting heads at every turn. When he started exploring his sexuality, however, Grimmjow was the star of many wet dreams for Ichigo. It just made him all the feistier around the other. Their verbal confrontations turned into all out spats, their disinterested looks changed to venomous scowls, and the shoving they once partook in to piss off the other evolved to fistfights. Ichigo blamed Grimmjow for his liking men and Grimmjow just didn't know how to back down from a fight, he probably didn't even know what the hell was going through Ichigo's young hormone addled brain.

"Time ta suck it up an' tell 'im."

"Kiss my ass," Ichigo snarls.

Shiro sticks his tongue out at Ichigo, leaving him to stare at his computer screen blankly. Ichigo's yearned for Grimmjow since junior high, but the blue haired man was always flirting with everyone else. If he were trying to make himself feel better about all this, Ichigo would say Grimmjow was attempting to make him jealous… but you don't spend years making someone you like jealous. With an aggravated huff, Ichigo puts his things away and heads to the restaurant car for dinner.

Ichigo gazes upon his meal in a mixture of fascination and exasperation. A lamb dish with steamed vegetables and a salad… really? With so many people starving around the world, they're getting a five star meal from a famous chef… on a train? Not that he can complain much more than that, one bite and Ichigo is in heaven. He's in the back of the restaurant car, sitting by himself and hoping to evade any prying eyes. Grimmjow, however, seems to have an 'Ichigo' radar. He sits across from the orange head with a feral grin.

"Grimmjow… what do you want this time?" Ichigo sighs.

"I'd like to eat my dinner," he comments. "I'm keeping the conversation non-sexual, okay? I don't want to embarrass the poor sex deprived bunny."

"Why would you think I'm sex deprived?" the younger male asks defensively.

"I didn't know for sure… but now I do. A guy doesn't get that defensive about a lack of sex unless they've actually hit a dry spell," Grimmjow snorts. "So… how long?"

Ichigo snaps his mouth shut and glowers at the other. Grimmjow shrugs and waits for his food as Ichigo eats his slowly. The waiter seems to be a butler of sorts, so proper and stiff that Ichigo's afraid a stain might give the old guy a heart attack. He steps up to the table Ichigo and Grimmjow sit at, bowing his head politely before turning to the blue haired man.

"Master Jaegerjaques," he greets. "I apologize it took me so long to get to you, your friends are… exhausting. Though I mean no disrespect by that, sir."

"Please, Sebastian," Grimmjow scoffs. "Even _I_ think they're exhausting."

"Your dinner is on its way, Master Jaegerjaques," the butler called Sebastian smiles. "I informed the waiter you've changed tables. Should I bring something sweet for your companion? I don't recall him ordering a dessert."

"Really, I'm fine…"

"Oh, that would be great!" Grimmjow grins widely as he cuts off Ichigo.

"Very well, Master Jaegerjaques. I shall make up your bed once I've made sure you're both taken care of."

With that, Sebastian turns and walks off. Ichigo glares at Grimmjow venomously. There was a reason he didn't order dessert… he didn't fucking want any! Grimmjow, as always, easily brushes off the look. His dinner is set before him and the blue haired man tucks into his plate eagerly.

"Why did he call you that?" Ichigo wonders. "Can't take care of yourself so you have to hire someone to wait on you hand and foot?"

"You're so bitter today," Grimmjow teases. "Sebastian works for the train mostly, I just happen to be a regular customer."

"Why?"

"This is the only vacation I can take where I'm not hounded by the media," he shrugs. "Of course, my peace is quickly becoming nonexistent… I think my last trip was ambushed by a hidden photographer. They must've lied to get on, though; the passengers are screened meticulously by Sebastian."

Ichigo frowns at that, finishing up his dinner and making to get up. Grimmjow gives him a strange look, almost… kittenish. It just seems so sad and lonely that Ichigo can't help but sit back down with a roll of his eyes. He's no fool; he knows Grimmjow is manipulating him. And he's damn good at it, too. Not five seconds later, the waiter returns to take Ichigo's dishes… and sets down a mini strawberry shortcake. Ichigo stares at it in surprise, shocked Grimmjow would remember his favorite dessert when he's only mentioned it maybe once to the man.

"See? I remember shit," Grimmjow chuckles. "Dig in."

Ichigo smiles brightly and does just that. Grimmjow didn't tell the orangette; but that dessert isn't served by the chef on duty… the blue haired man had to request it be made for Ichigo. He sends a sly smile to the other as Ichigo practically drools over his dessert.

"Oi, Grimmy! We're playing cards, you in?" Nnoitra calls.

"You bet! You in, Ichigo?"

"Uh… I better not…"

Nnoitra starts laughing at Ichigo's indecisiveness, the others sending the orange haired male evil smirks. He doesn't understand why they'd look at him like that, however he's positive it isn't good. When the lanky raven opens his mouth again… Ichigo's feeling is proven right.

"What's the matter, bunny? Afraid we're gonna clean you out?"

Shiro's head pops up at that, wide golden eyes looking back at his younger brother. Ichigo's scowl deepens and Shiro's face twists into one of delighted mischief. Not many know it, but Ichigo is a bit of a card shark.

"Deal me in, damn it."

Nnoitra cackles happily, everyone moving to the salon car and pulling chairs up to a table. They play with money, everyone pulling out their bills and separating them by ones, fives, tens, and twenties. They spend a good two or three hours playing, Ichigo's pile of cash growing by the hand. By the time they all throw in the towel, Ichigo's managed to clean them out.

"You little bitch," Nnoitra mutters. "I can't believe we didn't beat you once!"

"I'm just that good," Ichigo grins.

He takes the money he started with and pushes the rest into the middle of the table. He doesn't keep anything he wins unless he's feeling especially spiteful, but being in such a small area he shouldn't keep so much money on him. He heads to bed afterward, eager to get some sleep, and Ichigo notes that Grimmjow isn't far behind him.

Sebastian is standing at their door when they arrive, bowing politely once more as he opens the door. Ichigo stares at him warily, unused to such treatment. Grimmjow pushes him forward and into the compartment.

"Sleep well, Master Jaegerjaques," Sebastian offers. "Shall I wake you in the morning for breakfast?"

"No thanks, I'd like to sleep in if I don't wake myself."

"Very well, sir. Should you need anything at all; the phone in your room will connect you to me immediately."

Grimmjow nods, thanking the man once more before shutting the door. Ichigo is heading to the bathroom, hoping to get a nice hot shower before bed, and Grimmjow just watches. Ichigo is quick with washing up, not wanting to use up all the hot water in case Grimmjow or the passenger that shares their bathroom needs a shower. When he gets out… he realizes he forgot his clothes.

"Shit," he mutters. "Hey, Grimm, can you pass me my clothes?"

"I would love to, sex bunny, but… I really want to see you next to naked. Your clothes are just never tight enough to give me a good image for wet dreams."

"You asshole!"

Grimmjow snickers on the other side of the door, Ichigo opening it enough to look out. After a moment's contemplation, Ichigo relents and exits the bathroom in a fluffy white towel. He tries to be quick, grab his stuff off the bed and get back, but Grimmjow is faster. He takes Ichigo's clothes and stands up, lifting his arms so the other can't reach. Ichigo jumps for the clothes, holding his towel up with one hand, and he growls when they evade him. This isn't about common sense now; this is about pride and challenge. It would be so easy to turn and get something else to wear… but that would be a win for Grimmjow.

"Give me my fucking clothes," Ichigo growls.

"Hmm… no, I think I'm liking this game."

Ichigo's body rubs up against Grimmjow's, delighting the larger man with the contact, and he's soon forgetting about his towel as he concentrates on the task. Grimmjow doesn't touch him, just teases him and takes in as much of that fit body as possible. On the last jump, Ichigo's towel loosens and almost falls to the floor. Much to his own dismay, Grimmjow's hand darts out to stop that from happening. Ichigo's face is bright red as he snatches his clothes from Grimmjow, the larger man moving to the bathroom to give his companion some privacy… but not before grabbing his ass. The day just wouldn't be perfect if Grimmjow didn't grope Ichigo at least once.

"Grimmjow!"

"Oh, come on. You knew that was coming," he teases as he shuts the door.

Ichigo changes quickly, crawling onto the bottom bunk and sighing in relief. The sheets are silky and the blanket is so soft, Ichigo is surprised it's so comfortable. As he's just drifting off, Grimmjow shouts from the bathroom. The orangette, not thinking about anything but the man's potential injuries, rushes in to help him. Grimmjow is standing butt naked in the middle of the small bathroom, facing the other door with a look of rage. Ichigo can only stare, his face lighting up. Grimmjow turns, giving Ichigo a full frontal of his generous package… and Ichigo can feel warm blood dripping from his nose.

"I… I th-thought you were hurt," he stammers. "I'm s-sorry."

"I don't mind," Grimmjow grins lecherously. "As long as you return the favor, I'm all good."

Ichigo mumbles under his breath, backing away and shutting the door. He returns to his bunk, drowning himself in his blankets to hide his mortification. Grimmjow exits the bathroom afterward, grumbling something about peeping toms and inconsiderate assholes. Though he wants to ask, Ichigo stays in his cocoon. Grimmjow pats his ass, resisting the urge to grope.

"Wake me if you need anything," Grimmjow comments. "And I mean anything… I don't trust that ass next door; he walked in on me in the bath. Start locking the door."

"Okay," Ichigo remarks in confusion.

Grimmjow climbs the ladder and lies down, staring at the ceiling in contemplation. It's extremely rare for Grimmjow to show interest beyond a quick fuck or a short relationship, so sharing a compartment he never shares on this train is a neon sign for him. Whoever is next door knows that… and they seem eager to cash in on such information.

* * *

Dun, dun, duuuuuun! ;p Things are getting interesting now! What drama have I placed in their future? You won't know until later! I'm not giving anything up. By the way, I realize I also used 'Sebastian' in this fic, too. I don't know why, but I just love that name XD Sorry if it's confusing, just deal with it. Or you can just make up your own name! I won't mind =D Anyway, I'm tired and I need to finish chapter 10. I'm going now.

Ichi: Seriously? You have your own butler in this one?

Grimm: *shrugs* He's no my butler, didn't you read that part?

Shiro: Ya could get a butler, Ichi. Yer just too controlling fer one.

Ichi: I am not controlling! DX

Shiro: Yeah ya are, ya don' let me do nothin'! =(

Ichi: ... There's a reason for that.

Grimm: Hey, Shiro, why don't you go play with Gin? XD

Shiro: *cheers and runs off*

Grimm: ... He's really not that difficult to control.

Ichi: Yeah... too bad he doesn't realize how easy he makes it.


	3. Chapter 3

Lol, I love the beginning of this chapter ;p Anyway, on another note... I hate my internet. I'm rewriting this note, but I really liked the first one I wrote T^T The internet kicked me off before I could save... which seems to be the newest theme for my laptop *growls in agitation*. I didn't get anything written yesterday, but I did manage to complete a drawing of Rune and Wren. They're Ichigo's and Rukia's characters in the original 'Asylum of the Damned' XD I posted it on facebook in case anyone is interested... which would be my facebook friends ^^; I'll try to get it on deviant, but that might take a long time. I'm computer illiterate T^T I'm used to scanning my drawing onto a flashdrive and then putting them on deviant, but my brother stole my printer... and the scanner wasn't connecting before that. I'm sure I can eventually figure it out =(

Shiro: Hit it wit a hammer! XD

Ichi: That's a horrible idea! Why would even suggest that? D=

Shiro: When somethin' don' work fer ya, ya hit it er kick it. If that works, a hammer should work faster! XD

Ichi: *facepalms*

Grimm: You're such a good influence on your inner demon. No wonder he turned out so fantastic. =p

Ichi: I hate you. *scowls with slight blush of embarrassment*

* * *

Chapter 3

Ichigo purrs in his sleep, images of a naked Grimmjow completely dominating him in all sorts of delicious ways plaguing him. He sighs happily, turning to face the bathroom… and wakes to a click. Carefully, he opens his eyes and watches the bathroom door jiggle. Ichigo wastes no time grabbing up the first thing he can use for a weapon, holding his pillow in one hand as he maneuvers around to stand beneath the suitcase rack. The door opens and a slim man with a camera steps through. Ichigo throws the pillow, following the distraction up with a punch and a powerful kick. The man grunts in pain, slamming into the wall and waking Grimmjow.

"What the fuck?" he murmurs sleepily.

"Someone's in the room!" Ichigo snaps. "Son of a fucking bitch, I'll tear him apart!"

He's dancing on the balls of his feet, fists ready to strike and guard. The man backs into the bathroom; the only thing keeping Ichigo from following is Grimmjow. He shuts the bathroom door, noticing that the lock has been picked. Turning to Ichigo, the blue haired man can see panic and stress running rampant within amber eyes.

"Everything's okay now," he says calmly. "Everything's fine. Let's go back to bed, it's still late. We'll be okay."

"He picked the lock!" Ichigo panics. "He picked the fucking lock! We won't be okay, he'll be back! What if he's a pervert? What if he's a murderer?"

"… You really need a break from your books," Grimmjow sighs. "Come on, you can sleep with me on the top bunk. I'll block you from the big bad perverted murderer."

"Don't patronize me!" Ichigo snaps. "It's a possibility!"

Grimmjow shakes his head, directing Ichigo to the ladder. The top bunk is sturdy and can easily hold the weight of both males. Grimmjow pushes Ichigo all the way to the wall, taking the spot closer to the edge for himself. With his larger frame, he'll easily hide Ichigo from view at this height.

"Don't worry, sex bunny, I won't let the boogieman get you," he comments teasingly.

"You're an ass," Ichigo mumbles into the pillow.

Grimmjow chuckles at the response, turning onto his back and closing his eyes. It takes him a long while to fall asleep, though just as he manages to start drifting he's startled back awake. Ichigo has shifted and cuddled against his side with a soft sigh. Grimmjow grins, resisting the urge to chuckle, and wraps an arm around Ichigo's back. Slowly, he drifts off.

Ichigo wakes in the morning against Grimmjow's warm body, gasping in shock before last night's commotion catches up to him. There was an intruder and Ichigo took it less than well. The younger male obviously wasn't thinking when he agreed to share a bunk with Grimmjow, or he would've refused… he likes to cuddle.

"Good morning, honey," Grimmjow smirks. "Just like I promised, we're still alive and you're still here. You're untouched and… apparently quite grouchy this morning."

"It took me a moment to remember what happened," Ichigo admits. "I should've taken my chances with the deranged psycho last night."

"Why?"

"… I forgot I like to cuddle."

Grimmjow laughs at that, releasing the other from his hold and slipping out of bed. Though he would've liked to sleep in until noon, nine-thirty will have to do. Ichigo follows after him, the larger male allowing him to use the bedroom to change. Ichigo's eyes are riveted to the bathroom door as he undresses, afraid Grimmjow might give in to his urge to peek. Instead, the other knocks before coming out.

"It's okay," Ichigo sighs. "I'm de… Grimmjow!"

"What?" the other asks innocently.

Grimmjow watches Ichigo's face turn three different shades of red, leaning in the bathroom doorway… in his tight boxers. Ichigo turns his back to Grimmjow, caught between not turning his back on the man that loves to grope him and hiding his interest. He really should've taken the chance with Grimmjow catching his interest. The blue haired man walks up behind Ichigo, wrapping his arms around the other's waist as he sets his chin upon Ichigo's head. That hard body presses against Ichigo's back, Grimmjow rocking them languidly from side to side.

"Mm… you smell good today," Grimmjow teases.

"Grimmjow, if that's your dick poking me in my lower back I swear I'll cut it off," Ichigo growls.

Grimmjow chuckles at that, kissing the top of Ichigo's head before nuzzling his neck. It takes all of Ichigo's quickly thinning self-control to fight the advances. Those hands are mischievous, one running along Ichigo's chest and the other dropping down to his belt line.

"You're really stepping on thin ice," Ichigo states with an effort to keep his tone even.

"Am I? Normally you would've already hit me for this. Must've really been a long time for you… months maybe?"

"… A year," Ichigo mutters bitterly. "Not that it's any business of yours."

"I could fix that," Grimmjow hums.

"I could castrate you," the orange head bites back.

Grimmjow smiles against Ichigo's head, returning his hands to the other's waist. All that time to get dressed and the jerk waited until Ichigo was finished. The orange head sighs and relaxes into the other's arms, grudgingly admitting it does feel nice to be held again.

"Who was that man in our room last night?" Ichigo questions.

"Whoever he was, he got his ass kicked," Grimmjow chuckles.

"… He'll be back, won't he?"

"Probably."

It worries Ichigo, yet he pushes that aside when his stomach rumbles in hunger. Grimmjow laughs at the sound, letting the smaller male go and returning to the bathroom to get dressed. They both head to the restaurant car to eat breakfast, Sebastian ever ready to serve Grimmjow.

"Seriously, why does he keep calling you that?" Ichigo asks in irritation.

"What does it matter?" Grimmjow wonders curiously.

"It's irritating!"

Grimmjow and Ichigo quiet when their meal is brought, the larger man effectively brushing off the topic. It's more fun to watch Ichigo get pissed off because he can't figure something out. Across the way, just a few tables down, a thin man holds his phone up just right and hits the camera button. Grimmjow frowns subtly, yet Ichigo's back is to the guy and he doesn't notice. The man is sporting a black eye and a busted lip from Ichigo's attack last night, but other than that he seems determined to exploit his position on the train.

Shiro and Gin sit down the way, lost in each other's eyes as Grimmjow's group attempts to prank them. Gin is too smart to fall for them, but Shiro… yeah… he's just an easy target. Ichigo can hear him cursing up a storm after something Nnoitra does, yet doesn't bother to see what happened. They probably loosened his salt shaker or something juvenile like that.

"We wanted to drink tonight," Grimmjow remarks. "Did you want to join us? Or are you strictly a card shark?"

"I don't know… I really need to work on my book," Ichigo sighs. "I didn't get anything done yesterday and I just feel like I'm falling so far behind."

"Suit yourself," Grimmjow shrugs. "You'll be the only one missing, though. It was Gin and Shiro's idea."

Ichigo frowns and hangs his head a bit; upset he can't bring himself to be more involved. Shiro and Gin worked so hard on this trip. It's the one trip the group can take together after being apart for weeks if not months, they were nice enough to bring Ichigo along… and here he is raining on their fun. Grimmjow can see the thoughts written across Ichigo's face, sighing at the obvious expression that says Ichigo's blaming himself for something.

After breakfast, Ichigo sits with his computer. Today is a good day for him, all the tension… or most of it, anyway… gone to leave his ideas flowing well. He's so engrossed in his novel, that he doesn't realize time has passed quickly and misses lunch. Ichigo's pulled from his writing streak when a plate is set next to him fifteen minutes after lunch has stopped being served. He looks up with a start to see Sebastian, the older man smiling fondly down at Ichigo.

"Master Jaegerjaques requested I make certain you get something for lunch," he informs before his tone turns conspiratorial. "Although, he did request I not tell you that bit. Don't tell him I let you in on his little secret and I just may let you in on a few more."

"You… are a gem, Sebastian," Ichigo grins. "Why would Grimmjow care if I ate or not? Not that I don't appreciate something to eat."

"I do believe Master Jaegerjaques is very fond of you," he answers quietly. "Fond enough to break all his rules to spoil you."

"Spoil me?"

"For one, he never shares his room… it's the biggest within the coach car. That's why he uses it all the time. Secondly… the chef doesn't make strawberry shortcake," Sebastian chuckles. "Master Jaegerjaques had to bribe him to make it for you. If that will be all, I have others to attend to now that you're fed."

Ichigo watches the man wander off, looking back to the simple sandwich and a small bag of chips. It's definitely not something the renowned chef would waste time on. With a small smile, Ichigo eats his food and goes back to his novel. It wouldn't hurt to sit and drink with the others, not when he's already gotten so much done.

After dinner, which Ichigo again spent with Grimmjow, the gang gets together for cards and alcohol. Nnoitra is hoping he can get Ichigo drunk enough to lose the game, but it's proving difficult. Ichigo is almost under the table, yet he's still winning every game they throw at him. Shiro has to keep Ichigo from smacking his head on the table after one too many drinks has him drowsy, the orange head retiring from the game to concentrate on his drinks.

Ichigo is startled awake once more by a light flashing within the room, but by the time he's awake the intruder is gone. Ichigo yawns and stretches, noting something glimmering on his finger in the waning moonlight from outside. His jaw drops at the sight of the wedding ring, his heart skipping a beat… and not in a good way.

"Fuck!" he shouts.

"Hm?" Grimmjow utters as he's forced awake. "What is it? Who's here? Are you okay?"

"We got married!" Ichigo snaps. "How the fuck does someone get married while inebriated in the middle of a fucking train?"

There's laughter outside the door, soon erupting into scolding between chuckles that evolve into cackling. With an infuriated look in amber eyes, Ichigo crawls over Grimmjow and marches to the cabin door. He flings it open to see the whole gang rolling on the floor with laughter, tears in their eyes.

"What the fuck is going on!" Ichigo snarls.

"Sorry, Ichi," Shiro laughs. "We just couldn' help it! We borrowed some weddin' rings from the staff an' slipped 'em on ya when ya were too drunk ta know better."

"We've been waiting out here since then for you to wake up!" Nelliel snorts with laughter. "We thought we'd be out here all night, but it was so worth it!"

"You guys suck!" Ichigo bites out as he throws the ring at Shiro. "Now leave me the fuck alone! I'm fucking tired!"

He slams the door on their laughter, climbing back up to Grimmjow's bunk without thinking about it. He snuggles up to Grimmjow after getting beneath the blankets, the other returning the action with a grin and a protective arm.

"Stupid idiots fucking with my head," Ichigo mutters. "Damn flashing light waking me up. I'm gonna bitch slap Shiro for all this shit."

Grimmjow frowns at the flashing light comment, though the one about Shiro is quite humorous. He sweeps his cyan gaze over the room once more, satisfied when he sees nothing. Whoever was there must've gotten what they wanted.

The two wake hours later, rested even though Ichigo is still annoyed at the prank pulled on them. Personally, Grimmjow thought it was fucking great! Ichigo sighs and leans back to stare at the ceiling, his breakfast going cold before him. The blue haired man frowns, tilting his head curiously.

"It wasn't that bad," he murmurs. "I don't know why you're so pissed today; it was just a harmless little prank. It's to be expected with the group we're stuck with."

"… I'm just… I have a hangover," Ichigo pouts.

"Here, try this," the other smiles as he pushes over his drink. "It's my mom's hangover remedy! It works wonders."

Ichigo sniffs the mixture, cringing at the smell. He holds his breath as he takes a deep drink, forcing it down and gagging afterward. Grimmjow grins, taking the glass back and downing the rest. Apparently, it's an acquired taste.

"That stuff is disgusting," Ichigo remarks.

"But it works," Grimmjow points out. "You're feeling better, aren't you?"

"Actually… yeah," the writer murmurs.

Grimmjow grins widely, nudging Ichigo's plate closer to him. With a sigh, Ichigo clears the plate now that his stomach isn't protesting. Once they're finished, they head to the salon car. Ichigo's headache is preventing him from typing.

"The rain is falling heavily today," Ichigo comments as he gazes out the window. "Aren't these mountains known for rockslides in heavy rain?"

"Sometimes," Grimmjow admits. "It doesn't happen often though."

They sit at the same table, the others scattered about the salon car. Ichigo hates storms and Shiro knows it, the paler twin smirking from his own table. His younger counterpart normally seeks out _any_ body for comfort during storms like these, which means he'll be getting laid by Grimmjow tonight. If all goes well, he'll admit his feelings for the other.

* * *

Lmao! I couldn't help the prank played ;p I bet you were all thinking 'really? hasn't she done this enough already?' =p I got you! XD lol. Anyway, I'm gonna write another chapter for Asylum. It's getting pretty good XD In case you're wondering, Grimmjow's presence is hinted to in Chapter 11 I think. If not, then 12. That should make you guys happy =) I know it took a long while, but you have to remember you're not supposed to know the characters in the original book. His appearence is supposed to be a surprise. Well, I'm off. I need to start writing and maybe get something for lunch in five minutes ;p

Shiro: Grimmy an' Ichi er gone. =(

Vae: Seriously? Where'd they go? D=

Shiro: No clue, they just up and left.

Vae: But... but... the note isn't even done yet. T^T

Shiro: Hmm... I wonder where they went. I mean, wit Ichi lookin' that flushed Grimm might've taken 'im ta the hospital...

Vae: *sighs in exasperation* Shiro... I'm fairy certain they've just retreated to a secluded place to play naughty games.

Shiro: ... I'll be back later! *grabs video camera and runs off*

Vae: *facepalms* I never should've told Gin how much money he could make with GrimmIchi porn.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Sorry about before, virus problems. We have two laptops and a computer in this house, but only my laptop works *sighs* Anyway, I'm good now! I missed you guys so much! XD I really did! I was practically dying at the lack of reviews T^T Now that I'm back online, I can't wait to start writing some more! I've been so bored! I started drawing up a mini comic with my Asylum characters ;p Not Ichigo and them, but my original characters... the ones that are really supposed to be in the story. Anyway, I wrote up 12 pages (what's supposed to be in the cells), set up and placed talk bubbles on all 12 pages, drew around 6 1/2 pages, and colored 5! It's going okay ;p I wish I could post it, but my scanner is down so that's not happening anytime soon ^^;

Shiro: What? It ain't 'bout us? What the hell er ya thinkin'? DX

Ichi: *rolls eyes* Great, his ego needs popped again.

Grimm: Oh! I'll do it! XD

Ichi: Be my guest.

Grimm: Hey, Shiro! Gin told me he cheated with a whore because you suck in bed.

Shiro: ... *retreats to corner to sulk*

Ichi: Well done. A little mean, but effective.

Grimm: I do what I can =3

* * *

Chapter 4

Ichigo stands within the shower, cursing his luck. He managed to fix the radio Grimmjow brought, the weather channel stating the rain will last a few days and only get worse. The worst times of Ichigo's life happened during storms like this; the car accident that killed his parents, the time a gang member mistook him for Shiro and shot him, the time he was stranded at sea with his twin for a week… which was completely Shiro's fault, by the way! God, Ichigo has the worst luck ever! Now he's stuck on a train with the worst possible company, sharing a bunk with the hottest guy that's ever played with his hormones, and it's storming so badly said hormones are begging for comfort.

"… I'm gonna kill Shiro for this," Ichigo mutters.

"Hey, you okay in there?" Grimmjow wonders as he knocks on the door. "Did the shower door get stuck? I almost got trapped in there yesterday. Do you need help? Oh god, please tell me that psycho didn't barge in and rape you while I was gone!"

"I'm fine, you drama king," the orange head states with a roll of his eyes.

He goes to open the sliding glass door after turning off the water, gasping when it sticks. Ichigo jiggles the handle, letting his head fall against the door almost painfully when it refuses to open. He can either spend all night in the shower, praying the guy in the room next to them doesn't need to use the bathroom, or he can ask Grimmjow for help. Unfortunately, that means the blue haired ass will get to see all of Ichigo's assets.

"Why me?" he whines. "Okay… Grimmjow!"

"Yes, sex bunny?" Grimmjow comments from the room.

"… I can't open the damn door."

The door opens, Grimmjow snickering as he walks in. Ichigo immediately regrets speaking up. There's a rough tug on the shower door, the portal popping open at the treatment. Surprisingly, the next thing Ichigo sees is a fluffy towel being thrust through the opening.

"Thanks," he sighs in relief.

"No problem," Grimmjow remarks. "Now hurry up, okay? I'm hearing movement on the other side of that door."

Ichigo quickly wraps the towel around his narrow hips, slipping from the shower. Grimmjow keeps his own body between Ichigo and the door to their neighbor's room. They're back in their own without confrontation, Ichigo staring at his clothes hard. He's not about to get dressed with Grimmjow in the room with him, but the neighbor has already taken up the bathroom. The arms around his waist still his already foggy mind.

"What's the matter? Think I'm gonna be a naughty boy?" Grimmjow murmurs seductively in Ichigo's ear. "Why is the sex bunny so shy? You're twin certainly isn't. Last time we went on this trip, he was streaking up and down all the cars."

"My twin is an idiot," Ichigo points out. "I'm not. I was born with a shred of modesty."

"… You were born with both your shreds of modesty."

Grimmjow sets his hands on Ichigo's hips, laying his palms on the spot above the towel to reach bare skin. He massages those hips, nuzzling Ichigo's neck as he does so. Ichigo bites back his moan, fighting the need to be held intimately. He jerks his elbow back to ward off the blue haired man, Grimmjow dancing backward at the action. With a grin on his face, he relents and turns around so Ichigo can change in peace.

"Thanks," the orange head mutters.

"It goes against every fiber of my being, but I'm willing to compromise for you," Grimmjow says lightly. "You might want to wear something heavier than your usual outfit; it's supposed to get cold tonight. Of course, I'm not against sharing body heat."

Ichigo rolls his eyes, deciding to take his chances with his tank top and light sleep pants. He crawls into the top bunk first, Grimmjow shamelessly staring at his ass, and then he's joined by the other. Usually, Ichigo waits until he can't take it anymore to cuddle… or at least until Grimmjow is almost asleep. This time, however, he does it immediately.

The thunder booms outside the train, the rain pounding down on the vessel mercilessly, and all Ichigo can feel is utter loneliness. Grimmjow notices the change in his companion, sighing in confusion as he holds Ichigo close. He doesn't expect the lips ghosting over his collarbone. He takes a sharp inhale of breath, one hand tightening in the blankets when Ichigo's fingers move slowly down his abs and toward his sweatpants.

Those devilish fingers slip beneath his waist band, drawing a small coy circle on Grimmjow's pelvis. The larger man shifts in bed, pulling Ichigo up to connect their lips harshly. Grimmjow was never very good with teasing. He entwines the fingers of one hand in orange locks, his other arm wrapping around Ichigo's waist to press their hips together.

"Ah," Ichigo breaths out.

"Mm… you sure about this?" Grimmjow asks. "We can stop if you're not."

Ichigo isn't completely sure, every bit of him wants to pull away and pretend this isn't happening, but a loud slam of thunder has him pressing closer to Grimmjow. The larger male notes the reaction, knowing he should stop now before he has to deal with a regretful Ichigo. Call him selfish, but that's not gonna happen. He grinds his half hard member into Ichigo's, the smaller man moaning loudly. A feral grin breaks out on Grimmjow's lips. He dips down to kiss Ichigo again, nibbling on his bottom lip and bucking his hips a tad roughly.

Ichigo pulls at Grimmjow's shirt, the other leaning away to take it off and toss it to the floor. As he does that, Ichigo moves so the larger man is between his spread legs. Ichigo tugs his tank top over his head, throwing it to join the one belonging to his soon-to-be-lover on the floor. He wraps his arms around Grimmjow's neck, pulling him closer for another kiss. Grimmjow deepens it, slipping his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and mapping it out slowly. The smaller male languidly moves his hips, gasping when Grimmjow's hand slips into his pants to cup his ass.

"Oh, Grimm," Ichigo moans.

Carefully, the larger man slides the pants off Ichigo's legs and tosses them to the floor. He leans back to sit on his knees, careful not to hit his head on the ceiling, and gazes upon the body before him. Even with the only light being the lightening from outside, flashing randomly, Ichigo is beautiful. He runs his hands along that tan figure, starting at Ichigo's thighs and moving up along his torso. Finally, Grimmjow holds himself up on his forearms to looking into amber eyes.

"This is going to be a night you'll never forget," he promises in a seductive purr.

"It better be," Ichigo mumbles huskily.

He tugs at blue locks, allowing the other to dominate his mouth again. Grimmjow slides a hand beneath his pillow, pulling out a small bottle of clear liquid. Ichigo will probably ask about it later, but right now he's too eager to think about it.

As Grimmjow keeps his lover busy with a heated make out session, he coats his fingers in the cool substance. Slowly, he slips the first finger into Ichigo's entrance. The smaller man pulls away from Grimmjow's lips, gasping at the feeling. Ichigo digs his fingers into the pillow beneath his head, panting as he gets used to the feeling of being stretched.

"Mm… more," he breathes out.

Grimmjow adds the second, and then the third finger. He works them inside Ichigo's tight passage, brushing the other's prostate before pointedly ignoring it. Grimmjow catches a whimper from the orange head, grinning with lust fogged eyes at the sound. Once the other can't take the teasing anymore, Grimmjow removes his fingers. He slickens his hard cock with more lube, positioning himself and driving into the other quickly. Ichigo gasps, gripping Grimmjow's hair painfully at the pain of being filled after so long.

"D-damn it, G-Grimm," Ichigo hisses out. "Why do have to be… s-so fucking big!"

"… I think that's the first time I've had a complaint," Grimmjow snorts in humor. "You won't be complaining in a little while, though. I can promise you that."

Ichigo rolls his eyes, trying to adjust to his partner's size as quickly as possible. The pleasant mixture of pain and pleasure has begun to take the orange head's focus off the storm, effectively washing away his anxiety. He slowly moves himself on Grimmjow's sex, moaning quietly in pleasure as he closes his eyes. Grimmjow takes that as an okay and slides out of Ichigo, pushing himself back in sharply and assaulting the other's prostate. The loud drawn out moan is delicious, Ichigo's reaction wanton and almost slutty. It turns Grimmjow on all the more.

Grimmjow's arm is tucked beneath Ichigo's head, the other pressed against the wall behind the smaller male for leverage. He's waited too long to penetrate Ichigo, so Grimmjow's movements are soaked in excitement and eagerness. He pounds into the body beneath him vigorously, not caring to take his time as presses them together. Their skin is soon covered in a light gloss of sweat, the larger man gliding along Ichigo's body as he continues to slam into that delectably tight heat.

"Oh god," he breathes out. "So damn good."

"Mm… ah… G-Grimm… so… hah! Oh, god!" Ichigo moans out whorishly. "M-more! Fuck, it's s-so good! Ah! Hah… mm… hah… hah…"

Their breathing is harsh now, Ichigo's pants and moans coming faster. Grimmjow wants to turn the other onto his hands and knees, really give it to him good and hard, but the space given won't allow it. Instead, he moves the hand on the wall to Ichigo's hip. His grip is bruising upon the tan skin there, jerking the orange head back onto his dick as hard as possible as he plows into him with a thrust of his own hips. Grimmjow grunts in growing passion, half lidded amber eyes dilated with lust staring up at him. Ichigo's thighs tighten around Grimmjow's waist, the other giving up to the control his partner exhibits. Grimmjow moves his hand from Ichigo's hip to the smaller man's sex, stroking the rock hard member only twice before Ichigo gasps. His body stiffens and Ichigo arches into Grimmjow. The blue haired man answers, forcing his cock in faster and more insistent. Ichigo's velvet walls grow tight around Grimmjow's aching rod, the orangette shivering as his cum spurts upon their abdomens and chests. Finally, Grimmjow spills his release into Ichigo. He growls in the throes of his passion, pressing deep before he comes undone. Ichigo shivers again as he's filled with the sticky substance, frowning when it trickles down his thighs and onto the sheets.

The two attempt to catch their breath, both exhausted from the bout of sex that seemed to last for hours. Ichigo can honestly say none of his other lovers lasted as long as Grimmjow… they usually cum early and leave him to take care of himself. Once Grimmjow feels he can lift his own weight, he pulls out of Ichigo. More fluids stream from his entrance, drawing a groan of disgust from the smaller male.

"The worst part is the mess," Ichigo mutters.

"Other than that, I'll bet you're kicking yourself for waiting so long to fuck," Grimmjow smirks arrogantly.

"… A bit," the orange head admits sheepishly.

Ichigo yawns and Grimmjow stretches as much as possible. He's not about to sleep in their mess, so he climbs down the ladder and enters the bathroom. Ichigo's too tired to care either way, closing his eyes and welcoming the bliss of dreamless sleep. It's the only thing to take him away from the torment of his memories. Before he manages to fall under the spell, he's pulled from the top bunk and startled awake.

"Sorry," Grimmjow murmurs.

He's holding Ichigo in his arms now, a wet washcloth in one hand as he sits on the lower bunk. He quickly wipes Ichigo clean and sets him in the bed, drawing the wet cloth over himself before tossing it into the clothes hamper. He rolls Ichigo over toward the wall, spooning behind him and pulling the blanket over them.

"… Thank you," Ichigo mutters as he falls asleep.

"For what?" Grimmjow questions.

When Ichigo doesn't answer him, Grimmjow shrugs and snuggles against the other. He holds Ichigo tightly within his arms, a soft smile of utter bliss upon his lips. That smile falls when he hears movement in the bathroom, his grip tightening on Ichigo possessively at the thought of a threat in the next room. Ichigo whines in his sleep at the constrictive feeling, so Grimmjow loosens his hold minutely. It takes him a while to fall asleep after that.

Ichigo wakes feeling sore, but extremely great! Of course, then he hears the continuing storm outside the window. He groans in annoyance, pouting a bit as Grimmjow shifts in his sleep. Without thinking it over, Ichigo crawls over Grimmjow and limps to the bathroom for a hot shower. His muscles are tense from being worked over in such a manner, as erotic as it may have been for the writer, and a hot shower will do Ichigo some good.

He stretches and yawns as he climbs into the shower, the sound of the shower only adds to the rain. It strengthens Ichigo emotional turmoil, so he tries to clean up quickly. Just as he's about to turn off the shower, the bathroom door opens.

"Grimm?" he calls. "Grimmjow, is that you? Are you finally awake, sleepyhead? I wanted to get an early breakfast and work on my novel; do you think the chef will let us eat early? Grimm?"

No answer, Ichigo's heart picking up speed as movement continues on the other side of the shower door. He presses his back against the cold tile wall when the silhouette outside the shower moves closer. The shower stall jiggles, jammed once more to Ichigo's relief.

"Grimmjow!" he screams in a panic. "Grimm! Grimm, help! Grimmjow! Get the fuck out of bed, you lazy ass! Someone's in the bathroom! They're trying to get in the shower with me! Grimmjow, you piece of shit, if I get raped I'm gonna kick your ass!"

By now, Ichigo is near tears and the figure on the other side of the glass is getting panicked. The orange head slides down to sit in the back corner of the shower, his arms around his legs and his chin atop his knees. This all seems so familiar… oh yes; this is exactly what happened the _second_ time a gang mistook him for Shiro. That seemed to happen frequently in their teen years. What he didn't appreciate was when the guy they sent to punish his twin dragged him from the shower and tied him to the bed! If Shiro hadn't of returned from the store, Ichigo would've killed him for being late!

"Grimmjow," he whispers quietly. "Please… help me."

There's a flash of light aimed at the shower, the figure hurrying back to the other room, and then the door to Ichigo's and Grimmjow's room bursts open. At the absence of the stranger, Grimmjow tries to open the shower door. He finds it jammed and jerks it hard, popping it open and looking in to find Ichigo on the floor.

"Come here," he says softly. "You're okay now, I'm here."

He pulls Ichigo into his arms, surprised to feel the trembling from the other. Normally Ichigo would face the world with a scowl and a right hook, but this brought up some pretty bad memories on top of the storm outside. He holds the soaked and crying orange head for a while, the other nearly choking him with the hold on his neck. Carefully, Grimmjow lifts Ichigo toward him and reaches for a towel. He carries the other into the bedroom, locking the door behind him. This has to stop.

* * *

Ah, one more chapter up to satisfy you. I hope you enjoyed it =) I'm writing Asylum today, but I might work on my fics later =) I just got a new computer, so I need to transfer all my fics onto a flashdrive. I don't think I want to write them all on my new comp, as it's supposed to be just for my books. ^^; So far... I've already gotten on the internet to update here =( I new I wouldn't hold out long on that. T^T

Shiro: 'Cause yer weak.

Vae: T^T

Ichi: She just loves her readers, leave her alone. D=

Shiro: I can' help the fact she's weak.

Grimm: She wasn't so weak when she wrote you preggers in Lust.

Shiro: ... Good point. =(


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoops! :** I swore I only posted chapter 5. You guys weren't supposed to see all those chapters ^^; Please disregard them, as I'll have to post them all in order anyway. Sorry about that.

Memorial Day... or the day before it ^^; My family has a cookout the day before to celebrate. I have a sneaking suspicion it's because they all want to laze about the next day ;p I baked a blueberry pie and made homemade guacamole! XD I really don't want to take the later, it just tastes too good to share! And I'm not being arrogant just because I made it... I really, really, really like homemade guacomole. I don't know why, but it just tastes better =) This is only the second batch I made, the first didn't have enough guacamole so it tasted really salty. I mixed all the ingredients together in another bowl and then fixed the avocados, but the avocados were the small ones. I needed the bigger ones. Usually, we go to a restaurant to get the good stuff XD Anyway, enough about food, you guys are here for the fic!

Shiro: I want food. *drooling with pleading eyes*

Vae: Awe, okay! XD *gives Shiro large helping of chips and guacomole*

Grimm: Well, if anything that'll shut him up for a bit. XD

Ichi: Blissful silence! It's been so long since I heard it! It's wonderful! =D

* * *

Chapter 5

Ichigo calms down before breakfast is served, getting dressed as Grimmjow watches. He's just too exhausted to be embarrassed. The blue haired man hasn't left Ichigo's side since the shower scare, determined not to let it happen again.

"Master Jaegerjaques?" Sebastian calls from the other side of the bedroom door. "You called for me, sir?"

"Come on in, Sebastian," Grimmjow sighs.

Ichigo pulls on his shirt and backs away to sit next to Grimmjow. The butler steps into the room and shuts the door, turning to face the flat expression his charge now has. He knows this look, it's the one Grimmjow used to use growing up… the one where he wanted answers and nothing would stop him from getting them.

"Ah, young master reveals himself," Sebastian chuckles. "What answers may I give you this morning, young master?"

"Who has the room next to us?" Grimmjow frowns.

"… I'm sorry, sir?"

"The room next to us, the one that shares our bathroom… who is assigned it?"

"No one has that room, Master Jaegerjaques. It's empty. It has been since you all boarded the train, I always make sure you and your friends have your own coach car," the butler comments in surprise. "Why? Is there a problem, sir?"

Grimmjow goes on to explain everything they've been through, trying to recall anything that may involve this strange stalker. Sebastian is visibly irritated at the news, berating himself inwardly for letting someone get passed his meticulous checks. What's more, Ichigo might've been injured had that shower door not jammed.

"I apologize profusely, Master Jaegerjaques. I will see to it that it doesn't happen again. You two can rest easy tonight, I'm moving into the room beside yours. I'm a light sleeper, nothing will get past me."

"Thank you so much, Sebastian," Ichigo sighs in relief. "Hey, do you think the chef will allow us to eat now? I know it's still a little while before breakfast will be served…"

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," Grimmjow murmurs.

He's been sitting with Ichigo in his arms, his chin atop the other's head. Now they're getting up, moving toward the door with Sebastian. He allows them to leave the room, closing the door afterward and heading back into the other coach car to move his things.

Grimmjow and Ichigo are quiet as they head to the restaurant car, slipping through the salon between without hassle. When they reach the area they're looking for, Ichigo finds the door locked and frowns. His stomach rumbles and Grimmjow chuckles at him. the larger man pulls a key from around his neck, one Ichigo hasn't seen before now, and unlocks the door.

"… Where'd you get that?" Ichigo wonders.

"Don't worry about it, let's go before you starve."

The orange head huffs in annoyance, yet doesn't press the subject. He knows it doesn't do much to argue with Grimmjow, the blue haired asshole will just completely clam up and Ichigo will never get the answers he wants. The two head into the restaurant car, Grimmjow locking the doors after they pass through. The larger man leads Ichigo back to the kitchen area. He knocks on the door, tapping his foot as he waits, and Ichigo tilts his head in question.

"I told you, Sebastian, I don't want to be disturbed before I serve breakfast! What do you want now?" the chef shouts in a French accent as he pulls the door open. "Oh! Master Jaegerjaques! I'm so sorry; I didn't know it was you. What can I do for you, sir?"

"My companion has gone through a pretty bad scare this morning and would like to eat breakfast early," Grimmjow states. "I'll be with him; I don't want him alone after what happened. I'm sorry for messing with your schedule, but…"

"No, no, it's no problem at all," the tall thin man comments. "I'll have plates ready for you in only a moment. Please, go have a seat. I'll wait on you myself."

"Thanks a lot, Pierre."

They're ushered toward the tables; Grimmjow and Ichigo sit at the one nearest to the kitchen. Though the orangette is sorry for messing up the typical schedule, he needs to work on his novel and he needs some time alone. If he skips breakfast, Shiro will have a conniption and demand to know what's bothering him. It's best to eat and leave before he shows up.

The food is brought out by Pierre, set before the two as the chef glances between his customers. He's known Grimmjow as long as Sebastian has, so he's aware how taken the youth is with Ichigo. Grimmjow would never go out of his way for anyone else.

"Enjoy," he grins widely.

Ichigo watches the man retreat into the kitchen, picking up his fork and digging into the food brought. It's French toast covered in fruit, eggs on the side with bacon. Grimmjow watches him eat, his elbow on the table and his fist on his cheek as he leans against it. The stare unnerves the orange head.

"… Why are you staring at me?" he asks quietly.

"You're so cute," Grimmjow sighs.

"… It was just sex, Grimmjow."

"It was _mind-blowing_ sex, bunny," the other grins stupidly. "That's totally different from the everyday run of the mill sex. Mind-blowing sex has a special quality you just never want to let go of."

Ichigo rolls his eyes at that, sighing before finishing up his breakfast. Grimmjow grins at the other, though it falls when Ichigo clears his plate and stands. The larger man's hand darts forward and grips his companion's wrist. At first, Ichigo doesn't understand why Grimmjow's stopping him.

"Um… I need to work on my novel…"

"You'll stay with me until I finish," Grimmjow states firmly. "I'm not letting you out of my sight, not after what happened! Now just sit down and wait a bit longer."

"You should've eaten instead of staring at me," the orange head snaps.

Grimmjow tugs, effectively seating Ichigo again. Whereas he wants nothing more than to kick Grimmjow's shin and leave anyway, but the thought of the fear he was drowning in before keeps him in place. The blue haired man can tell something is bothering Ichigo, so he dares to venture into that area.

"What is it? You seem really bothered."

"… I was so afraid before," he murmurs. "I shouldn't have been that scared, I should've done something!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Grimmjow frowns. "There wasn't much for you to do while locked in the shower stall anyway."

"I know, but… I shouldn't have been so scared. I've faced far worse than someone trying to cop a feel in my shower. It's just… all I could think about was when I was fourteen and Shiro pissed off that gang."

Grimmjow stops for a moment, tilting his head in question. Shiro's pissed off about every small and large gang within every area he's ever lived, starting from when he turned eight. It's no easy task to pick apart which gang is being spoken of. Ichigo seems to pick up the problem immediately.

"They weren't well known for much more than the occasional rape, ransom and sex slave trade," he explains. "Our friend Orihime was captured by them. Shiro went to save her and effectively put their entire operation out of business. They were so pissed with him that they sent one of the few that weren't arrested to punish him… but mistook me for my twin. They ambushed me in the shower, dragged me into the bedroom, and tied me to the bed. They toyed with me for a bit, trying to decimate my pride and shit like that. When they were just unzipping their pants to finish the job, Shiro returned from the store and went berserk."

"I remember him telling me something about that," Grimmjow remarks. "It took you a month to shower on your own from what he said. If you ask me, you took the encounter this morning like a champ. Don't feel so bad, okay? We all have our problems and our fears, we all have those memories that sting so deep they affect us every day, it's nothing to be ashamed of… it's what makes us who we are."

Ichigo can't help but smile a bit at that, his anger at himself easing. Grimmjow is right, though he'll never admit it to the other. The orange head sighs and waits until the other is done eating, the two heading back to their room afterward.

The rain is still pouring down in buckets outside, Ichigo's depression only growing with the sound. He's in the room trying to write, taking up the bottom bunk while Grimmjow lounges in the top. Sebastian had cleaned up the room personally, which only served to embarrass Ichigo further. Come to find out, the old butler is used to doing such things for Grimmjow.

"I know!" Ichigo says suddenly. "You're the bastard son of a rich guy!"

"… What?" Grimmjow questions in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The reason that butler calls you 'Master Jaegerjaques'. It's because you're the bastard son of a rich guy! That's it, isn't it?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know… because you can be quite the bastard…"

Grimmjow snorts in humor at Ichigo's confused explanation. Ichigo sets his laptop aside and stands on his bunk to look at Grimmjow, the larger male pillowing his head in his arms as he closes his eyes. When he doesn't answer right away, the orange haired male pokes his side.

"That's right, isn't it?" he repeats.

"That's wrong."

"But… why else would you have lived in that rundown apartment with that shitty ass car before you hit it big?" Ichigo huffs. "Or are you really just fucking with me and you really did hire that guy to carry your bags?"

"I happened to like that apartment, it was comfortable. That shitty ass car was very reliable and I took damn good care of it, by the way," Grimmjow points out lazily. "As for Sebastian, I didn't hire him he works for the train."

"Gah! Why the fuck won't you tell me why they all bow down to you!" Ichigo shouts in exasperation. "I've known you since before junior high! I should know the answer to this!"

Grimmjow grins, yet bites back the laughter that's just begging to sound. If it's one thing he's learned about Ichigo, the orangette is the most curious thing he's ever come across. He tries to use a certain amount of caution that his twin lacks, but in the end he'd do just about anything to quell that inquisitiveness.

"How about you hop on up here and play with me, then I'll think about telling you what you want to know."

"How about you kiss my ass," Ichigo glowers.

"I would like to do so much more to that tight ass than just kiss it."

Ichigo grumbles beneath his breath, dropping back down onto his bunk. The rain outside is driving him crazy; he just wants to burrow beneath the blankets and stay there until it stops. With a deep sigh, Ichigo shuts down his computer and does just that. Grimmjow leans over the edge of his bunk, watching the younger man tuck himself in a cocoon of cloth. He shakes his head and hops down to join Ichigo.

"Come here, sex bunny," he murmurs.

Ichigo scoots over, yet doesn't emerge from his cocoon. Grimmjow smirks a bit at that, lying down and pulling the other close. He starts pulling at the blanket, ignoring the whining complaints of the writer within it. Once Ichigo is free of it… he starts on the clothes. His lips take Ichigo's before he can complain, one hand digging into the front of the orangette's pants.

"Ah!"

Grimmjow grins happily at the reaction, yet he's surprised when Ichigo kicks him off the bed. Startled and confused cyan orbs fall upon angered amber. Ichigo doesn't know whether to be pissed or aroused, the fight clear within his eyes.

"Oh, come on, you're not doing anything else productive," Grimmjow points out. "A little make out before sex seems like a great idea."

"To _you_! But that's because you're a fucking nympho!" Ichigo snaps. "Unlike you, I don't need to have sex every five minutes! If you're so hot to fuck, go talk to another passenger!"

"… But… I want to fuck _you_."

"What for? You already got in my pants last night; do you really need to bother me further than that? I thought you tossed your partners after screwing them sufficiently."

Grimmjow frowns and crawls back on the bed, but this time he doesn't touch Ichigo. Out of all the people that might not buy into all the gossip, he thought for sure Ichigo would be one to turn the other cheek. He takes a deep breath, staring at the floor in contemplation before glancing toward Ichigo.

"You really believe all that shit?" he wonders. "I mean… I was pretty loose in high school, but I grew out of that. Besides, I may have dated a lot then, but I didn't sleep with them all. They were all talk, you know that. They were just pissed off I didn't find them attractive enough to fuck."

"Grimmjow, I… I didn't mean that," Ichigo assures regretfully. "I was just… angry. You just… you piss me off so bad! I don't really know what you want from me, or why you keep acting like you do, or even how much I can rely on you for something serious… I'm not even sure I want something serious…"

"I get it," Grimmjow sighs. "We're fucked up and we just can't seem to see eye to eye, that's not too different from any other day. I guess what I'm trying to say is… everybody needs a little fun in their life, Ichigo, even you. I'd like to be that fun while you're looking."

Ichigo can only stare at the feral grin, so sure of himself at that moment. Honestly, the orange head would like nothing more than to punch that smug face… which would only serve to provide fun in the way of fighting. It's odd, how it doesn't matter what they're doing together; fighting, arguing, fucking… it's all fun as long as they're together. He rolls his eyes and allows Grimmjow to lay down with him again. They can here Sebastian organizing his things in the other room… hopefully this is the last of their strange stalker.

* * *

Lust is finally finished! I finished it yesterday, it's 15 chapters long =) I'm hoping to finish Nowhere next, that way I can move onto the next request. I can't guess the amount of chapters to go, however, as it's a request and only has 3 pages per. Sorry about that ^^; After I'm caught up with those, I'll try and get back into Hunter and Born. I know I left off at a pretty bad spot there, I apologize for that. I hadn't really noticed where I ended ^^;

Shiro: Way ta go! Now I gotta deal wit Grimmy shittin' bricks 'bout Ichi gettin' kidnapped! DX

Grimm: *sets level gaze on Shiro* Me? Oh no, my friend, you're the one having a coniption. I know that little vixen can take care of himself.

Ichi: *sighs* Let's just hope the next chapter is finished soon. I don't think I can handle more arguing from him.

Vae: Will do! *salutes Ichi*


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all my wonderful readers! XD I'm back from the convention! Unfortunately, I was unable to sell my dolls at the garage sale there... I have to wait until next year to sell them at the flea market T^T Although I did sell one Grimmjow doll and I got an order for Ukitate! Also, I'd like to inform all you lucky people that I'll be trying to get an account on craigslist to sell them there =) That means all of you will be able to get them! =D

Shiro: Yea! I'm a doll! XD

Ichi: And that makes you happy? =(

Shiro: I'm gonna be all over the world! When I get 'nough a me all over, I'm gonna take over the world! XD

Ichi: *rolls eyes and hits Shiro over head* You're such an idiot.

* * *

Chapter 6

Ichigo closes his eyes, his hips rocking against Grimmjow's. The other was right; this is way more interesting than wallowing in self-pity! He gasps when Grimmjow's lips crash against his again, the larger man sliding his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo moans, falling back onto the bed so his partner can have more control. They're painfully hard, still clothed, and panting horribly. It takes everything Grimmjow has not to tear their clothes away and slam into Ichigo harshly. He promised it would just be a make out session, no penetration… what the fuck was he thinking!

"Mm… Grimm," Ichigo breathes out. "Ah… hmm… Grimm…"

Grimmjow watches the other lick his lips, those lustful amber orbs barely opening enough to gaze upon the large man. Ichigo bucks his hips, grinding into Grimmjow's hard member. He wants the obstruction gone as well, but he knows where that'll lead. Though he isn't against another roll in the sack with Grimmjow, the thought of that man sneaking into their bathroom again has ice water flowing down his spine. He moans softly when warm hands slide up beneath his shirt, playing with his hardened nipples. Grimmjow sucks on Ichigo's collarbone, touching everywhere possible and marking the only area Ichigo seems to let his mouth trail to aside from his lips. Those long fingers are tugging at blue locks again, Ichigo's body arching every so often in pleasure. Just when their climax is only inches away… there's a knock at the door.

"The fuck ya doin'?" Shiro calls. "Ichi, ya in there? It's lunchtime, damn it! I didn' see ya fer breakfast… ya ain't on that fuckin' diet 'gain, are ya? I'll kick yer ass if I find out yer skippin' meals! Ichi!"

"Shiro, shut the fuck up!" Ichigo snaps, hiding the huskiness of his tone as much as possible. "I ate breakfast today before you guys, I woke up really early and couldn't get back to sleep! I'll be right there for lunch, okay? God, you're such a fucking spaz sometimes!"

"… What are ya doin'?" Shiro wonders after a moment's pause.

"I was sleeping!"

He doesn't expect his twin to buy it, yet the other drops the subject. Ichigo hears him walking down the hall, most likely with Gin… those two are never far apart. Once he's sure the hall is empty, Ichigo looks at Grimmjow. His elbow is on the pillow by Ichigo's head, hand propping up his head and a huge grin on his face.

"This is your fault," Ichigo blames.

"And yet, you were a very active participant," Grimmjow chuckles.

"Get up so we can go eat," the other grumbles.

Grimmjow laughs when Ichigo pushes him away, getting to his feet and trying to still his lust. By the time they're almost to the salon car, both of them are flaccid and calmed down. Ichigo is in the lead, opening the first door and stepping into the hall between. Grimmjow enters as well, reaching for the handle to the door behind him. Ichigo moves to open the door to the salon car… but it's locked. He quickly turns, raising his hands to stop Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, don't shut the…" he starts before hearing the click, "door."

"Open the door, it's cramped in here."

"It's locked, dumbass! Open yours!"

Cramped is an understatement, their bodies are pressed flush to one another with barely any room to move. Ichigo's hands are against Grimmjow's chest, one of the larger man's legs between Ichigo's. Grimmjow reaches behind him carefully, locating the handle and pulling on it.

"Uh…"

"Oh god, please don't tell me we're stuck like this!"

"… So, how long do you think it'll take them to come looking for us?" Grimmjow asks a bit upbeat. "I mean, lunch just started and everyone usually stays in the restaurant car until it closes…"

"We're so fucked," Ichigo whines.

The small area is a bit chilly, though their body heat keeps them relatively warm. Just standing there with nothing to concentrate on is getting on Ichigo's nerves. Especially with Grimmjow staring at him, that lust rebuilding within his eyes as his mind provides a million naughty thoughts. It isn't long before his arousal is digging into Ichigo's abdomen.

"Are you serious right now?" Ichigo snaps. "We're trapped in a tiny little space and you just have to go and make it dirty?"

"… Well… not yet I didn't," Grimmjow snickers. "And there's only one tiny little space I'm interested in being in."

"Someone could see us you perv!"

"I'm not worried, everyone is eating."

Ichigo is about to protest when Grimmjow rubs his thigh against his crotch. Ichigo gasps, groaning as his member is reawakened. The orange haired male drops his forehead against his hands. The friction of Grimmjow's thigh on his sex is delicious. As he keeps the smaller man preoccupied, Grimmjow leans against the door and carefully spreads Ichigo's legs with his free foot. Afterward, his hands begin ridding them of their pants.

"N-no," Ichigo whispers out. "Not here."

"What else are we gonna do to pass the time? Play twenty questions?" Grimmjow scoffs. "Not my idea of a good time. This is far more pleasing to me."

Grimmjow frees himself from his pants, his cock already dripping in his want. Ichigo shouldn't need stretching, not from their round last night, so Grimmjow just grabs the back of his thighs and lifts up. The smaller male sucks in a sharp breath, Grimmjow using the other door to keep Ichigo from falling to the side. Once he has him near his waist, the domineering man impales his lover on his dick.

"Ah! G-Grimm!" Ichigo gasps out. "S-son of bitch! I'll f-fucking kill you if we g-get caught!"

"You worry too much."

Before Ichigo can bite back a reply, Grimmjow slams him into the door. His thick member is forced deeper into Ichigo, striking his prostate and silencing the feisty male. He starts pumping into the warm body before him quickly, pushing in hard and a bit rough. Ichigo's breath is stolen from him, the overwhelming pleasure drowning him. He lets his head fall back onto the window behind him, letting out a throaty moan as Grimmjow punishes him in the most pleasant way.

"I hate you so much," Ichigo breathes huskily.

"You know you love my cock," Grimmjow purrs against Ichigo's throat. "You act like such a little slut when I take you. I love watching you moan like a bitch on my dick."

Ichigo shivers at the dirty talk, moaning once more. Grimmjow grunts as he slams into Ichigo harder, wishing he could sink his canines into the smaller male's collarbone. Ichigo's shirt rids up, his heated skin meeting the cool metal. The sweat upon his skin squeaks against the metal as he's pushed up it.

"Oh god, Grimm!" Ichigo utters. "I wanna t-touch you! Damn it! Ah… hah… wh-why can't I… oh fucking… mm…"

"Such a little slut," Grimmjow chuckles.

"Mm… hah… hah.. ah… oh god… h-harder! Ah! Ah, fuck!"

Grimmjow grabs Ichigo's ass, spreading him wider to slide in deeper. He moans loudly as he works himself in and out of Ichigo's tight entrance. Their climax is close, their bodies aching as Grimmjow assaults Ichigo's prostate, and the lingering chance of getting caught is only drawing them along faster. Ichigo releases on Grimmjow's shirt, the larger man nearly crushing his lover against the door as he buries his cock inside him. Grimmjow hisses as he empties himself inside Ichigo.

They're still for a little while, trying to catch their breath and calm their thumping hearts. Then Ichigo realizes how fogged up the windows are and blushes brightly. Grimmjow is laughing as he helps the other pull his pants up, grabbing the waistband while Ichigo's knees are still gripping his waist and holding on as the smaller male drops back into them. Ichigo cringes as the sticky fluids stain his boxers.

There's a knock on the salon car door, amber eyes widen in distress. They can hear the click of the lock, the door is drawn open… and Sebastian is looking at them calmly. Ichigo's face is so red his head is feeling dizzy, yet Grimmjow just tucks his flaccid member back into his pants and zips up.

"Hey, Sebastian," he grins. "Man, you couldn't have better timing if you were psychic!"

"I'm going to kill you, Grimmjow," Ichigo growls out.

"So, do you think you can unlock this other door so we can go clean up and change?" Grimmjow continues while ignoring Ichigo's angry comment.

"What were these doors doing locked, anyway?" Sebastian questions. "I checked them myself; they were unlocked when I went to the restaurant car."

The two shrug. Although they have no answers for the butler, Ichigo recalls something he had overlooked before. When he was walking toward the door to the salon car, he had noticed the first one was cracked open a bit. When he passes this information along, both Sebastian and Grimmjow seem bothered by it.

"… It was a trap," Grimmjow frowns. "Whoever was stalking us at night is trying to make opportune moments to take our pictures. I don't know what's going on or who they're focusing on, but this has got to stop!"

"I will try my best to apprehend the culprit, Master Jaegerjaques. Rest assured, this will end before we reach the resort."

"Thanks, Sebastian."

Ichigo smiles at the butler, his mortification of their earlier actions and being caught long gone with the revelation. He's never had a stalker before, but chances are he's only caught in the crossfire… this guy is after Grimmjow. Ichigo is a dull flame next to the shining star the blue haired man is, so he has no doubt who the target is. The only reason Ichigo seems to be trapped in the middle, is because Grimmjow is paying him more attention than most of his lovers. When the star is serious about someone, it draws paparazzi of all types.

They enter the bedroom again, Ichigo hesitating at the bathroom door. He wants to shower, wash off the mess they made, but thoughts of the last intrusion scare him away. Grimmjow notices this, carefully guiding the smaller man into the bathroom. It'll be a tight fit, but if it'll make Ichigo more comfortable in the shower Grimmjow will deal with it. They undress and squeeze in, Ichigo turning on the hot water before leaning back into Grimmjow's chest.

"I don't like this," he murmurs. "Having a stalker is scary. Why can't they just take pictures from afar like normal people do? Why do they have to try and get me in the shower and lock us in a small space? What could they possibly gain from sneaking into our room at night?"

"… Don't worry, Sebastian will take care of things from here," Grimmjow assures. "I know he will; he's never let me down before."

Grimmjow wraps Ichigo in his arms, the smaller man washing up as they stand beneath the hot spray. They make their shower a quick one, throwing on clean clothes and heading to the restaurant car afterward. As Ichigo opens the doors, he's careful to check that they're not locked. It's bad enough he knows the photographer likely caught them in a steamy moment; he doesn't need them getting anymore lewd photos.

The day goes by with little to no problems, but Ichigo is so wound up and paranoid he looks like he's had too much caffeine. Grimmjow doesn't trail far from the other, afraid of what might happen to Ichigo should he disappear and leave him alone. They're in the salon car with the others after dinner, Ichigo staring at his computer screen blankly and the others playing strip poker. It was decided Ichigo wouldn't join in on that game, mainly because without him everyone wins at least once. They've been playing so long; nearly everyone is down to their underwear. Ichigo is supposed to be writing; however he hasn't gotten anything done all day. His mind keeps going back to the stalker and the lengths they'll go to get a few good pictures. He's exhausted and it's easy to see, but he's almost afraid to go to the room on his own. Finally, he shuts down his computer and gives up. Ichigo needs sleep and he needs it now.

"Good night, everyone," he murmurs. "I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed."

"… Hang on, I'll go with you," Grimmjow says.

"No, it's fine," the orange head assures. "I'll be fine. You stay and play your game, I'm sure Sebastian has already retired and he's a light sleeper. If I need anything, he'll be right there."

Grimmjow nods slowly, though a strange expression still plays in his eyes. Shiro looks between the two, noting the weariness in his twin's amber pools and of possessiveness in Grimmjow's. He grins widely, realizing Ichigo finally got laid.

"It's about damn time," he mumbles under his breath.

He's positive they haven't admitted any real feelings for one another, but at least they took the first step. Well… the first step in Shiro's opinion. He and Gin were screwing like rabbits for almost a year before they admitted their feelings. Ichigo packs up his computer and heads to the room, dragging his feet along the way. He opens the door and glances inside, but doesn't see anyone. He steps in and changes for bed, flopping down on the top bunk just in case. Ichigo is asleep in seconds.

Grimmjow retires about a hand away from losing all his clothes, walking to the room in his boxers without a care. The rest of his clothes are balled up and tucked beneath one arm. When he enters the room he immediately searches for Ichigo, finding him in the top bunk with one arm and half his head hanging over the edge. He carefully rights the younger male before changing into a pair of sleeping pants. He doesn't bother to wear boxers with them. He climbs in bed with Ichigo once he's positive everything is locked up, curling up with his lover and holding him protectively.

It's around midnight when the rain becomes too much for the terrain, mud and rocks sliding down from the cliffs near the tracks. The engineer tries to slow down at the sight of the mudslide, but he's too late. He's forced to climb into the coal car behind the engine when the brakes fail him, a larger wave of mud and rocks hitting the side of the engine. It's knocked onto its side and buried beneath the mess, the engineer barely having time to jump off his current perch before that's buried as well. The train jerks to a sudden halt, the passengers thrown from their beds. Ichigo lands on Grimmjow's chest, the two lucky they didn't break anything in the fall. They're panicked at this point in time, racing to the small window to see what's happening. Sebastian can be heard moving along the hall, checking on the passengers along the way. They can't do anything until they know what's going on, but they most likely won't know until the morning. With a nervous glance toward one another, the two return to bed and fall into uneasy slumber.

* * *

In other news, there might be pictures of Danny and me on the colossalcon site on facebook! I haven't looked yet, but if you're eager to see we're dressed as Ash and Pikachu ;p Anyway, I haven't written anything in a week... I've been babysitting my cousins and getting ready for the con! I'll try and get right on that! I've missed it so much T^T I wanted to take my laptop... but I would've killed someone if anything happened to it ^^;

Shiro: ... Grimm was watchin' porn on it.

Grimm: You fucking liar! I was not! D=

Shiro: Yea he was, don' let 'im lie ta ya.

Vae: ... Ichi? *stern voice and hands on hips*

Ichi: ... Shiro did it, not Grimm. Grimm was too busy living his fantasies with me. *sighs*

Vae: Shiro! DX

Shiro: *runs away*


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my wonderful readers! XD Have I got a treat for you! Well... I tried to make a treat for you. We'll just have to see how it turns out. If you go to my profile and scroll down, you'll find links to the pictures of the dolls I've made, the ones I'm planning on making, and those I'm still contemplating. =) I know a lot of you were interested in seeing them. Just so you know, Ukitake is almost done. I just have to do some embroidery on his captain's jacket (hopefully that works out well) and give him hair. I also have the pieces to Mew and Dratini finished, so they're listed as 'Coming Soon' as well.

As for writing... yeah... I've been stuck on writing Asylum, so I haven't been working on my fics. I tried yesterday, but it was late and I can't talk on the phone while writing. My brain isn't that smart, I have to focus on one or the other. I would've focused on the fics, but I was talking to my boyfriend. I know, I know... What the hell's wrong with me T^T I'm going to write a bit more on Asylum today and hopefully work on my fics later on.

Shiro: She's lyin'! I know it! She's gonna get stuck on writin' her book an' ferget all 'bout the fics! DX

Vae: *sighs and shakes head* Don't you have someone to molest or something? =(

Shiro: ... Oh yeah! Thanks fer remindin' me! Gin! XD

Gin: *standing outside across street* Koi! Time ta play? =3

Shiro: Hell yeah!

Shiro and Gin: *struggling to get inside Gin's place without making out on street*

Ichi: *walks in confused* ... I thought I just saw...

Vae: *holds up hand to silence him* You did. I couldn't think of any other way to get him out of my hair.

Ichi: ... Fair enough.

* * *

Chapter 7

Grimmjow is sleeping soundly after the sudden stop, but Ichigo can't find rest. He's been lying beside the other, staring at the ceiling, for hours now. He's worried about everyone. He heard the ruckus from the other cabins, but he worried they were harmed. He and Grimmjow were lucky _they_ weren't. The larger man hums in his sleep and snuggles closer to Ichigo, calming his lover with his presence.

"Mm… what are you doing awake?" he asks.

"I'm worried."

"You're always worried, go back to sleep."

"What if someone's hurt?" Ichigo frowns.

"Sex bunny, if someone's hurt Sebastian can take care of them. Trust me, I know the man well. Do you have any idea how many injuries he's patched up for me? He's like… a super butler or something," Grimmjow remarks.

Ichigo laughs, leaning closer to kiss Grimmjow's lips in thanks. He feels a bit better knowing Sebastian can handle things. He moves to straddle Grimmjow's hips, lying along his front to kiss his chin. Grimmjow grins, running his hands along Ichigo's ass before massaging the globes. The orange head moans quietly, nuzzling the other's neck.

"We should get some sleep," Grimmjow whispers. "No telling what we'll be facing when the sun rises."

Ichigo groans at the reminder, returning to his place at Grimmjow's side. He still can't sleep. Grimmjow hugs him close, holding him like a teddy bear as he dozes off again. The rain is still pouring outside, making Ichigo feel like shit since he can't sleep through his memories. After only a few minutes, he can't stand it anymore. He shakes Grimmjow awake.

"What?" Grimmjow frowns sleepily.

"I can't sleep," Ichigo sighs. "Help me."

"… You want me to knock you out?"

"No, dumbass, I want you to have sex with me."

"Normally, I'd be more than willing to pound that sweet ass into any flat surface available… but you _do_ realize who's gonna be bursting through that door the minute the sun shows its face, right?"

A vision of Shiro bursting in just as he and Grimmjow reach their climax flashes in Ichigo's mind, the orange head groaning in irritation. Locks would never keep Shiro out, not when he's panicked. Ichigo weighs the pros and cons, but he's tired and he needs sleep… so sex wins. Ichigo cups Grimmjow's member and massages it into hardness. The larger man moans in appreciation, spreading his legs so Ichigo can lie between them.

The orange headed male pushes the blankets back to the end of the bed, tugging at Grimmjow's pants until they reveal his generous shaft. Ichigo licks his lips at the sight, leaning down and taking it into his mouth. Grimmjow moans at the heat around his member, digging his fingers in vibrant locks.

"Oh, yeah," Grimmjow breathes out shakily. "That's it, baby, suck my cock."

Ichigo hollows his cheeks, going down on the thick member in his mouth. He runs his tongue along the underside, pulling back and drawing his hot tongue around the tip before taking it back in his mouth. Grimmjow's breathing picks up as he watches Ichigo's head bob in his lap. Amber eyes soaked in lust glance up at him, almost pushing him over the edge.

"Mm… Swallow it," he murmurs.

Ichigo does as told, relaxing his throat and swallowing the thick cock. Grimmjow lets out a throaty moan, tightening his grip on Ichigo's hair almost painfully. Without warning, he thrusts into Ichigo throat. The other does his best to keep from gagging as Grimmjow pushes himself deeper, guiding Ichigo's head on his cock forcibly. Before he comes undone, the other has the mind to pull his lover away. He doesn't want to cum inside his mouth; he wants that ass of his.

Grimmjow pulls Ichigo toward him, locking the lips harshly as he rolls them over. He doesn't even think about what he's doing, letting his body do as it pleases. Ichigo is too far gone as well; he doesn't care if it hurts he just wants release. Grimmjow pushes Ichigo's legs apart, ignoring his straining erection, and slams his girth inside hard. Ichigo's breath is caught at the sudden intrusion, but his prostate was hit in that blow and he's immediately lost in the swell of pleasure.

"Oh god, Grimm!" Ichigo sighs huskily.

"Mm… who's my little bitch?"

"… Are fucking serious?" Ichigo scowls. "That's enough to kill any moment!"

"You thought the dirty talk was hot when you went down on my cock," Grimmjow points out. "Just admit it, you've got a kink."

Ichigo growls in irritation, but inhales sharply when he's thrust into a second time harshly. He can't help it; this man drives him into a feral heat. He digs his nails into Grimmjow's back and moans wantonly, rocking back onto the shaft impaling him.

"Is that what you want?" Grimmjow purrs. "Do you want me to fuck you nice and hard?"

"Oh, fuck yes!" Ichigo groans. "Fuck me, please, I want it!"

"Then you have to give me what I want," he grins slyly. "Who's my little bitch?"

Ichigo frowns and rocks back again, hoping to just ride the man from beneath him. Grimmjow pulls away, though, refusing his lover what he wants. He doesn't want to answer such stupid questions, but he really wants Grimmjow to screw him.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll fucking kill you!" Ichigo hisses.

"Understood! What happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom," Grimmjow grins. "Now… who's my little bitch?"

"… I am," Ichigo mutters.

"That doesn't sound too convincing, let's try it again."

Grimmjow pulls out and slams back in, his fingers gripping Ichigo's hair tightly. A couple more thrusts and Ichigo is losing it, his pupils are so dilated they've eaten up all the amber in his eyes. He's wound so tightly, it's almost painful. He tries hard to roll them, to take the top and bounce on that thick cock, but Grimmjow keeps Ichigo pinned.

"Who's my little bitch?" he asks while he keeps his thrusts shallow and light.

"Ah… mm," Ichigo whines in panic. "I am! I'm… ah… your little b-bitch! God, please… hah… f-fuck me, Grimm!"

"That's better!" he grins with a powerful thrust of his hips.

"Oh yes!" Ichigo moans whorishly. "Yes! Ah… ah… hah… Mm, Grimm! Fuck! Ah… s-so good… mm, yes… fuck me… do it hard!"

Grimmjow can feel his balls tighten, begging for release just at the sound of those beautiful moans. He shifts to get a bit better leverage, and then goes to town on the body beneath him. He hammers Ichigo's ass eagerly, the sweat upon their skin slickening their bodies. His member is weeping, making the process of fucking his lover even easier. Ichigo screams when he finally breaks, painting their stomachs and chests in his fluids. Grimmjow moans loudly when those walls tighten on his aching dick, shoving himself into Ichigo roughly to cum. His copious fluids fill the other, relief painting Grimmjow's expression as he breathes a sigh on content. Ichigo is snoozing away beneath Grimmjow, finally able to sleep without trouble.

"That'll never get old," Grimmjow grins. "Such a damn good fuck."

He sighs happily and holds Ichigo close to his body. The orange haired male practically purrs in his sleep, hugging Grimmjow's waist happily. The larger man thinks about cleaning them up, but decides to just go back to sleep. He pulls the blanket back over them, closing his eyes and dozing off.

The morning wakes Ichigo with pounding on his door. Shiro is on the other side, no doubt. Gin can be heard speaking to the other, attempting to calm him, and Ichigo is about to throttle his annoying twin. Then last night flows back to the forefront of his mind. With a gasp, Ichigo crawls over Grimmjow and slides down the ladder to the floor. He pulls on some boxers he found on the floor… likely Grimmjow's from last night, as they're a bit large on him… and the man's shirt. When he opens the door, Shiro is stilled and can do nothing but stare at his baby twin… dressed in the clothes of someone else.

"… Ya weren' fuckin' last night when the train stopped, were ya?" he questions in suspicion. "'Cause that would fuckin' hurt if ya fell outta bed and onta Grimm's monstrous cock."

"First of all, no I wasn't and even if I was that's no business of yours," Ichigo sputters in embarrassment. "Secondly, how the fuck would you know anything about the size of Grimmjow's cock?"

"… He ain't 'xactly shy 'bout whippin' it out, ya know," Shiro smirks. "'Sides, we play strip poker a lot an' he ain't a card shark like ya are!"

Ichigo sighs in annoyance, slamming the door in Shiro's face. The things he has to put up with when it comes to his brother. Shiro hollers on the other side of the door, but he doesn't open it and that tells Ichigo he's happy the other is okay. He and Gin will soon wander off. Ichigo stretches and yawns, heading back to the bed to wake Grimmjow. They need a shower, but Ichigo won't take one unless Grimmjow's at least sitting on the sink while he washes up.

"Grimm, time to wake up," he calls.

He climbs the ladder, smacking the other's ass firmly. Grimmjow groans and peeks open an eye to see Ichigo's grinning face. Normally he'd be pissed at getting woken, yet that face makes it all worthwhile. He smiles sleepily and slowly gets himself out of bed. Ichigo waits until he's on the floor and then pulls him into the bathroom.

"You sit here and I'll wash up while you wake," Ichigo comments. "Don't leave, though, okay?"

"How about I just join you in the shower?" Grimmjow wonders with a suggestive smirk.

"No way, you made me say I'm your bitch last night," the smaller male scolds. "You need to be punished for that, so no showering together."

The blue haired man groans, but he looks far from punished. He sits on the sink and watches Ichigo strip out of his clothes, licking his lips at the sight of that lithe body. When he sees the mess between Ichigo's legs, he can't help but grin feral in remembrance. The things he's done to that body. Ichigo hopes in the shower and turns on the hot water, gasping in shock when cold water washes over him.

"What the hell?" he whines. "That's freezing!"

"Are you okay?" Grimmjow asks.

"The water isn't heating up!"

He washes quickly and leaps out of the shower, curling into Grimmjow's arms in search of heat. He gasps at the feeling of cold upon Ichigo's skin, quickly wrapping him in a towel and retreating to the shower.

"No! Not yet, I'm freezing!" Ichigo whines.

"And I'm still a mess from last night," Grimmjow points out. "You'll just have to take another shower if you cuddle against me now."

Ichigo whines and tries huddling into the towel, but it's not as warm as Grimmjow's skin. When the other gets out of the cold shower, Ichigo immediately jumps back into his arms. Grimmjow laughs loudly, wrapping the towel over them both in order to get a bit of heat between them. He carries Ichigo out of the small room, almost stumbling as he opens the door. There's a flash of light from the door, the two stilling as they hear the click of it shutting once more.

"… Did that seriously just happen?" Ichigo murmurs.

"Unfortunately, yes," Grimmjow sighs in exasperation.

He sets Ichigo on the bed and digs through their bags to find some clothes. The orange head dries off, accepting the clothes given him before dressing. He's done before Grimmjow, heading out against his lover's better judgment. He's curious as to who's bothering them; almost hoping he'll come across the stalker.

Ichigo steps into the hall, shutting the door behind him. He catches movement at the end away from the salon car, the door to the other coach car. Without thinking, Ichigo heads that way and steps through the portal to the other coach car. A door shuts near the end, enticing the orange head to follow. He can't help it; he needs to know who's stalking him. Just as he's about to open the door, the one behind him opens and he's yanking in. A pillow case is placed over his head, his hands tied behind his back before he's knocked to the floor.

"Wh-what's going on?" Ichigo stammers nervously. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"You're going to answer a few questions for me," a voice distorted by a voice changer states. "What are you to Grimmjow?"

"Let me go, damn it!" Ichigo shouts. "I have nothing to tell you!"

A foot slams into his stomach, the orange head gasping in pain. He curls in on himself, trying his best to protect himself from the blows he can't see. He forces himself not to cry, not wanting to seem weak to his attacker.

"What are you to Grimmjow? Why does he treat you so highly?" they ask. "How long do you expect to last with him?"

"I won't tell you anything!" Ichigo snaps. "If you knew anything about me, you'd know that much! Do your homework on your own!"

"… I've gotten quite a few incriminating photos on this trip. You and Grimmjow sleeping next to one another, you in the shower, the two of your having sex, and even going at it between the doors to the cars. I wonder how the world will see you when I post them all over the web and sell them to the magazines… telling them you're his paid whore."

"You wouldn't," Ichigo whispers.

There's no answer, but the writer knows it's the truth. Whoever this person is will ruin Ichigo's life without much prompting. The orange head grits his teeth, wondering if he should worry more about his loyalty to Grimmjow or his own reputation. Rumors can be poison in the world of fame. The questions seem innocent enough, something any interview would have, but he's afraid this person wants them for a less than justified purpose.

* * *

... I'm seriously hating my laptop right now. Once again it's had problems loading the page and erased my note =( Anyway... For those of you that missed my chapter 5 post that went all the way to chapter 9, you're in for a treat. For those that didn't and are still rereading the chapters, you're freaking awesome! It really makes me think you're honestly huge fans of my work ^^; As for 'Asylum of the Damned', I've reached chapter 18; page 156! I'm not sure if I posted the chapter where she's (Ichigo) investigating around the asylum, but if I haven't you're gonna love it! I rewrote that part to make it a bit better and I think it turned out really well =) I just may convert a few chapters from original to fanfic for you all today =D I know a lot of you aren't reading it because of the genderbender =( i don't enjoy them either, but I really need the constructive criticism... I think I only have 1 or 2 people helping me out with that. I'm also fairly certain I will NEVER do this again. I thought it would help, but it's just a headache for me. By the way, Rune (Ichigo) is now spending more time with Thane (Grimmjow). I know a lot of people have been complaining Grimm hasn't been in the fic yet.

Grimm: There's no sex, though =(

Ichi: Our first meeting wasn't exactly a good one. Why the hell would I let an asshole like you fuck me under those circumstances? =(

Grimm: ... Why'd you let me fuck you in Naturalist without knowing me? =3

Ichi: ... Touche. You win this fight, Grimm, but I WILL win the war!

Grimm: I'll be waiting eagerly for that war! Fighting with you always gets me hot, so it's a win-win for me! =3

Ichi: *facepalm*


	8. Chapter 8

Hello peoples! XD I hope you're all having a wonderful day =D I wrote some of my fics yesterday! I know, I was so excited =) Silent Partner and the request (which I'm thinking of calling 'Zodiac') are both on chapter 2. I really have to think about working on my outline for Asylum... maybe later ^^; For those of you that actually like my recommendations, I started another book that's pretty cool. It's called '44'. It's about a past drowning victim that actually died before coming back to life. She now has visions that connect her with a serial killer in her town. I'm about 30% through and there's already been 2 murders =)

Shiro: ... I'm the killer! =D

Ichi: No you're not, dumbass. It's a book, not a fic. *rolls eyes*

Shiro: ... I would like ta be the killer. *pout*

Grimm: Who knows, maybe someone will be nice enough to write a fic about it =)

Ichi: Hopefully not, Shiro's got a big enough ego. If he gets stuck in a fic where the cops can't find the first clue about him, he'll be insufferable. =(

Shiro: XD

* * *

Chapter 8

Ichigo is sore and tired… not to mention hungry. He doesn't know how long he's been interrogated and beaten, but he's seriously getting irritated with it all. He shivers, wondering why it feels so cold within the train. He can't take much more of this and he's uncertain why no one has come to find him. The person tormenting Ichigo sets the barrel of a gun to his head, the orange head gasping in fear.

"Let's try this again," the electronically altered voice growls out. "What are you to Grimmjow?"

"I… I don't know," Ichigo stammers. "He's my brother's friend, okay? We were just… sharing a room. I d-don't like the rain! He was… he was comforting me."

"Why does he treat you so highly? How long do you expect to last with him?"

Ichigo is in a panic. He's normally not afraid of threats, but he's never liked guns. Before he can stop himself, the answers just started spilling from his mouth. Though he wants to seal up that dam once again, he just can't seem to do so. Everything just comes out like word vomit.

"I don't expect _anything_ from him and he's _always_ treated me like that! We fought when we were younger, but my brother didn't like it and beat the shit out of Grimmjow for hurting me. We've avoided each other since!"

"… I don't believe you."

"You can 'not believe' me all you fucking want, it's the truth!" he shouts.

The barrel is pushed more firmly into Ichigo's forehead, the writer cringing as he trembles beneath it. Everything seems to move so slowly, his mind completely blanking out at the threat of death. Finally, he realizes the barrel is gone and he's alone in the room. He shakes the pillowcase off his head and stands on shaky legs, noting there's an abandoned curling iron on the floor. This room belongs to a woman, but Ichigo's is positive his attacker is too smart to draw him into their own room. Carefully, Ichigo moves to the door and turns his back to it. He works the handle open and stumbles into the hall.

Grimmjow is getting worried, he's checked everywhere on the train Ichigo's allowed to go and hasn't found him. He so worried he's literally making himself sick. Shiro and Gin are sitting with the others, all of them ready to tear the train apart to locate the one missing from their party. They hear scratching on the salon car door, Szayel cautiously opening it. Ichigo falls backward at the loss of the door behind him.

"Ouch! Damn it!" he snaps.

"Ichi!" Shiro shouts in relief.

He dives for his twin, slamming into the younger male and hurting him more. He doesn't realize Ichigo's already injured, squeezing tightly in an attempt to be as close to him as possible. Ichigo groans in pain, trying hard not to pull on his wrists' bindings. His wrists are already rubbed raw; he wouldn't be surprised if they're bleeding.

"Shiro, let up a bit," Nnoitra frowns.

"Oh my, Ichigo, are you alright?" Ulquiorra wonders as he kneels beside them. "How did you get so injured?"

Grimmjow's blood runs cold, the larger male carefully lifting Ichigo off the floor and setting him on a chair. There's a small bruise on Ichigo's cheekbone, a cut on his lower lip, and scattered injuries on his lithe frame. Szayel kneels in front of the orange head, working to heal what he can while Ichigo recalls what happened. By the end of his story, the whole group looks ready to kill. Stark, who's usually snoozing off to the side, is standing and ready to track down the assailant. In a way, it warms Ichigo's heart. In another… it scares him worse than the so-called gun.

"They just wanted ta know shit 'bout Grimmy?" Shiro wonders. "That doesn' seem right. Why kidnap ya on a train they can' run from just ta learn shit 'bout Grimmy they can ask 'im later?"

"There' something more to this attack than we're seeing," Hallibel states. "I suggest you don't go anywhere without one of us accompanying you."

"Right… Um… Why is it so cold here?" Ichigo questions. "I mean… did you guys find out why we stopped?"

They all sort of stare at him in surprise, realizing just how long he's been missing from the group. Grimmjow quickly brings Ichigo up to date on what happened. The engine is thoroughly buried beneath mud, the rain still pelting the area though not as badly, and without the engine the heat is gone as well. Ichigo whines at the thought of cold showers from now on. The first one wasn't exactly enjoyable, but now they aren't sure how long they'll be trapped here!

"I also heard from the engineer that the tracks behind us are covered as well," Nelliel frowns. "No other trains can get through! They're thinking we might have to walk the rest of the way to the resort."

"Perfect," Ichigo sighs. "The next time you guys decide to kidnap me for a vacation, keep this one in mind. I'll so fuck you up it isn't funny!"

Shiro chuckles nervously, scooting to put Gin between them. The other just smiles at Ichigo, he's unperturbed by the blatant threat. Ichigo shivers at the loss of heat, the rain and wind outside making it seem colder, and Grimmjow pulls him into his arms to share body heat. Everyone gawks for a moment, however they say nothing. Ichigo looks irritated enough; they don't think anything further than Grimmjow's trying to be nice.

"I'm going to freeze to death," Ichigo scowls.

"The rain will stop soon," Grimmjow assures. "And then we'll start moving toward the resort. We're almost there; you just need to be patient."

"I was just kidnapped and beaten!" the other shouts. "Patience has nothing to do with this! I… I don't feel safe here."

No one can say anything to that. Their heads are hung, their eyes shadowed by their bangs. Though they have their own coach car and they keep everything locked, it seems no one can stop this deranged stalker. Ichigo has already kissed his deadline goodbye, he knew the second he woke up in Shiro's car he wasn't meeting it. Though he's gathered a lot of inspiration and managed to take his novel down a few interesting paths, things are getting too scary to concentrate now.

Dinnertime has Ichigo wrapped in a blanket with Grimmjow, both waiting for their food. Neither has left that blanket nearly all day, so the heat has built up nicely. The whole group has paired off to seek warmth, each with their significant other or friend. The rain still falls, but it's a light shower now. Ichigo stares out the window. They're surrounded by trees on the right, a tall cliff on their left that juts high over the train and likely leads to a tunnel further down. The orangette is distracted by a soft yellow glow bobbing about in the trees.

"What's the matter?" Grimmjow wonders.

"There's a light out there," Ichigo murmurs.

"It's probably the engineer scouting the area."

Ichigo nods absently, keeping his gaze on the light. When their food is set before them, Sebastian trying hard to fit both plates on the same side of the table, Grimmjow has to nudge the orange head. Ichigo is snapped out of his trance, turning his attention to their food. It's a task, figuring out how to eat without making a mess of each other or losing their blanket, but they manage.

Ichigo is just finishing up when he notes the light has vanished. He stares out the window, searching for any sign of it, yet it's nowhere to be found. Grimmjow tries to persuade him to finish his dinner, which he manages after a few minutes.

"I'm tired," Ichigo sighs.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to go to sleep earlier," Grimmjow comments. "The day hasn't been kind to you, sex bunny."

"I didn't want to be alone," he admits with a sigh. "And you guys shouldn't have to ruin your time together because of me."

Grimmjow wants to deny that, yet arguing with Ichigo isn't going to get them anywhere. Besides, he's already half asleep on the blue haired man's lap. With a sigh, he shifts beneath the other. He carefully gets Ichigo to turn so he's straddling his lap and facing him, and then he stands with his hands beneath Ichigo's ass. He carries the other to their room, ignoring all the stares they get. One set of eyes in particular send a shiver of familiarity down Grimmjow's spine, yet he brushes it off as nothing. That happens more than he would like.

By the time Grimmjow closes the bedroom door, Ichigo is snoozing against his shoulder. He carefully sets the other onto the lower bunk, digging around for some pajamas before changing Ichigo into them. He doesn't invade the other's privacy by rummaging through his bag, so Grimmjow just lets him borrow one of his button-up pajama shirts. The blue haired man puts on the matching sleep pants.

"Mm… I'm cold," Ichigo murmurs as he opens amber eyes. "Get your ass over here and warm me up, damn it."

"So bossy," Grimmjow chuckles.

He crawls in beside Ichigo, the other immediately latching onto his side. They lie beneath the blankets a long moment, just listening to the rain outside and staring at the top bunk. Finally, Ichigo can't take the silence and rolls over to straddle Grimmjow's stomach.

"Isn't there a way to fix the heat?" he wonders.

"None that I know of," Grimmjow shrugs. "Without the engine, heat doesn't circulate through the rest of the train. We'll just have to wait until the rain stops, and then we can build a fire and set up camp."

"Everything will still be damp from the storm," Ichigo points out. "Building a fire is practically impossible with damp wood."

"You're such a buzz-kill," the larger man snorts in humor. "Don't worry, sex bunny, Grimmy will take good care of you."

Ichigo rolls his eyes as the other coos to him. It's odd to hear Grimmjow speaking to him like a pet or a baby, but… he does call him 'sex bunny'. Ichigo decides to let it go… this time. From his perch atop Grimmjow's hard abs, Ichigo gazes upon the other. The questions from his abductor floor his mind, leaving trails of uncertainty and curiosity in their wake.

"Grimmjow… can I ask you something and get the truth?" he wonders. "And by truth, I mean 'not what you think I want to hear'. I want to know what you feel, whether I'll like it or not… okay?"

"Well, I've always been a blunt sort of guy," Grimmjow smirks. "Go ahead, I'll tell you whatever pops into my mind first!"

Ichigo hesitates a moment, wondering what Grimmjow means when he says that. He can hear the raindrops splattering on the glass in the silence, fat drops coming down softly, and a fan is going in the room next door… Shiro and Gin have always been more comfortable in the cold. Finally, Ichigo breathes deep to begin.

"What am I to you?" Ichigo wonders.

"… Mm… Best night of my life!" Grimmjow grins lecherously.

Ichigo stares at him like he's grown an extra head. The larger male chuckles in humor at the look, kissing the tip of Ichigo's nose lightly. When he gets nothing more from the orange head, he glances into amber orbs curiously.

"What the hell kind of answer is that?" Ichigo fumes.

"The first thing that popped into my mind!" Grimmjow grins impishly. "You said that's what you wanted to hear!"

"I want to know the answer, Grimmjow! Not just your random lecherous thoughts!" the orange head shouts. "Please… answer the questions."

Grimmjow can see stress within amber eyes, a frown marring his lips. He settles back into his pillow, tucking his arms behind his head to get comfy, and then waits with a more serious expression on his face. He didn't know Ichigo was being serious, he thought he was playing around.

"What are you to me," he murmurs thoughtfully. "You're my best friend's baby twin, you're the best lay I've ever had, but mostly… you're the _only_ person that I will _ever_ feel comfortable letting so close to me."

Ichigo blushes at that, yet doesn't delve too deeply into the answer. Grimmjow has never lied to Ichigo before; the orange head has always been able to tell when he's fibbing. The last and only time he lied to Ichigo started the fight that sent Shiro over the edge. Grimmjow had told a few high school seniors that he nailed Ichigo in the janitor's closet, but told Ichigo he did no such thing. The youth was already furious he was pegged as the freshman slut, so when he realized Grimmjow was the one that started it… well… they both ended up in the infirmary with some serious injuries. Afterward, however… Grimmjow ending up there again in worse shape thanks to an infuriated Shiro. That was the beginning of their 'avoid one another for the sake of their health' relationship.

"Why do you treat me so highly?" Ichigo murmurs curiously.

"Why? Do you have any idea how badly Shiro would fuck me up if I didn't treat you well?" Grimmjow asks with an ashen face at the thought. "Besides, I like you. I mean, it's not just that random puppy love shit like those others… this is real! I like you more than them, you're better than them and you deserve to be treated well."

"… How long do you expect this to last?"

"As long as possible!" Grimmjow smiles feral. "As long as you'll warm my bed, as long as you'll put up with me, and as long as I can possibly con you into staying! Besides, even if it stops tomorrow… I'll eventually get you back."

Ichigo rolls his eyes at the confidence behind that statement. Technically, they aren't together and Grimmjow doesn't have him now. There's no way he can get something back he didn't have to begin with. Thinking more on it, however, Ichigo realizes Grimmjow's always had him. Shiro knew it, still does, and this whole vacation was the older twin's way of opening Ichigo's eyes to that. He can grudgingly admit it would be nice to stay this way with the sexy star. Unfortunately for them both, Grimmjow tends to attract the crazies and Ichigo simply can't deal with being kidnapped on a daily basis right now.

"You know, Grimm?" Ichigo sighs out. "We have serious issues."

The other laughs at that, already well aware. He's been after Ichigo since high school, Ichigo's lust grew to love during that time, and now here they are… together. Yet somehow, they'll never be together. Not with that stalker after his precious bunny. He shifts beneath Ichigo, trying to make them both more comfortable so they can sleep soundly.

* * *

There we go! Yet another chapter =) I'm not sure, but I might post the request next. I'm still a little iffy on the title and I don't want to post it without one. So tell me what you think of the title 'Zodiac', okay? Right now, I'm going to keep writing my fics. Afterward, I'm going to watch the second disk to Supernatural: the animated series =) I watched the first one last night, it was awesome XD

Ichi: It's almost like my life... too many ghosts and far too many creatures. *sighs*

Grimm: You know you like it.

Ichi: ... I don't hate it, but sometimes a vacation would be nice.

Grimm: The only vacation you need, is one where you lie down all week. =3

Ichi: ... don't even elaborate on that. *glowers*

Shiro: So he can fuck ya! XD

Ichi: *punches Shiro in the face*


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, everyone, this is the last chapter of my mistake posting ^^; After this one, those of you that already read 5-9 will be able to start reading new chapters again! I'm going to work on my outline for Asylum today, but I'll try hard to fit in some fanfiction as well. Unfortunately, I'm painting my nails today... and that's like an all day thing =( If I don't wait for them to dry REALLY good, I smudge like half the paint off and I have to redo it T^T Not to mention every time you get done and your nails are wet... you have to go to the bathroom =( Okay, I'm going to get working on that outline so I can get to my fics =)

Shiro: I can do it! XD

Vae: ... Don't... even... think about it D=

Shiro: *pout* Ya don' let me do nothin'. T^T

Vae: Go play with Gin, I'm sure he's more than willing to let you do things.

Shiro: *hurries off with large grin*

* * *

Chapter 9

Ichigo wakes in the morning expecting to hear rain… but he hears nothing. His mood immediately lifts at the thought of clear skies. He stretches and sits up, gasping when something hard pokes at his backside. He fell asleep lying on Grimmjow and the other seems like he had wonderful dreams last night. With a frown, Ichigo debates getting up to shower. He shivers at the thought of a cold shower, deciding to stay put and relish in Grimmjow's furnace-like body. If he had to be stuck with someone in a cold room, Ichigo's overjoyed it's Grimmjow. That man gives off heat like he was born with fire in his veins. As it stands, they both kicked off their clothes sometime during the night.

"What a great morning," Ichigo mumbles. "Well… aside from the cold outside my blankets. How the hell did so much heat buildup through the night? It's probably mostly Grimmjow's fault… not that I'm complaining, this feels fucking great!"

Grimmjow mumbles in his sleep, his hips thrusting shallowly as he dreams. He's panting and groaning in pleasure, bringing a questioning tilt to Ichigo's head. Before he can react to Grimmjow's rutting, the larger male turns and Ichigo topples onto the mattress. Grimmjow follows, still resting between the other's legs and thrusting against Ichigo's entrance slowly. His persistent rutting is bringing Ichigo to arousal, the orange head panting as he tries to wake the other. Just as he's bringing his voice around, Grimmjow's tenacity pays off and his large cock penetrates the smaller male. Ichigo's eyes go wide as his prostate is jabbed, a loud moan spilling from his lips.

"Oh my f-fucking… how is that even… It's like he k-knows my body even in his d-dreams!" Ichigo gasps out. "Well… that _better_ be the b-body he's dreaming… ah… about! If he calls out s-someone… mm… hah… else's name I'm gonna kick his a-ass!"

Grimmjow groans as he drives inside Ichigo, nibbling on the other's collarbone in the midst of his ecstasy. Ichigo can't even think anymore, humming in pleasure as he pushes back against the thick member. Ichigo's erection is trapped between their sculpted abs, the friction delicious as he lies limp beneath the other. Every time Grimmjow fills him with that huge package, Ichigo can't help but submit to his every whim… well… _almost_ every whim. If he forces Ichigo to say he's his bitch again, he'll castrate the arrogant fucker.

"Ah… Grimm," Ichigo whispers out. "Oh god… mm… so big… ah, please… hah!"

Grimmjow sighs and begins to stir, his hips continuing their undulation unbidden. When he realizes what he's doing, he immediately stops. A bright blush has been splashed onto his face, the realization he's molesting Ichigo… practically raping the other in his sleep… almost too much to comprehend. Ichigo opens a single glazed amber eye to look upon his lover, a frown creasing one corner of his mouth as his right hand yanks hard on blue locks.

"If you stop now, I'll kill you," he growls out huskily.

"My, my, sex bunny," Grimmjow chuckles as the action draws him from his stupor. "Someone is eager to be filled with my seed."

"I liked you… mm… better when you… ah… were asleep, you a-asshole!"

Grimmjow laughs lightly, making himself more comfortable between Ichigo's legs. He was just barely hitting the other's sweet spot in his previous position. Grimmjow thrusts in sharply, nailing Ichigo's prostate with more force than before. The orange head screams out his pleasure, his head dropping onto his pillow.

"You like that?" Grimmjow purrs. "Mm… you sure look like you do. You want more?"

He licks his lips and slams back into the body beneath him. A few more brutal thrusts and he starts moving shallowly, rubbing that pleasure button with a light touch that leaves Ichigo whining. Those amber eyes are pleading as he looks into Grimmjow's cyan, but the larger male isn't feeling merciful today… he's feeling playful.

"Grimm," he whines. "P-please, I want… ah… I want more… hah…"

"Do you now?" Grimmjow teases. "What are you going to give me in return?"

"… I'm not… hah… t-talking dirty with y-you!"

"But I like it when you talk dirty with me. I like hearing you admit to being my bitch, that you're my precious little sex bunny… that my bunny wants to hop on my cock."

Ichigo blushes furiously, eyes wide in disbelief as Grimmjow grins down at him lecherously. He wonders what the hell he found so appealing in this guy. Grimmjow thrusts hard into him again, washing those thoughts away like a flood taking down a town. A long wanton moan spills from Ichigo's lips, his hips gyrating against Grimmjow's. He wants more, he wants the other inside him deeper… he'll do _anything_ to get release about now! Grimmjow had already driven him near crazy before he woke up, those shallow thrusts doing nothing to curb the lust within his veins.

"Please!" he begs. "Please, I… ah… I need… mm… hah… hah… ah! God, I need more!"

"Tell me what I want to hear," Grimmjow grins.

"You're a s-sadistic ah… asshole!" Ichigo growls.

"Be that as it may, I'm in charge and you're not getting off until I hear what I want!"

"I'm your bitch!" he screams. "I'm your little… little s-sex bunny! Your… y-your sex bunny w-wants to… ah! Ah, fuck! Wants to… h-hop on your… on your cock! Please, p-please… ah… hah… let your b-bunny… hah… h-hop on it! And… I'm g-gonna… ah! Gonna fucking k-kill you later!"

Grimmjow laughs happily, sitting back and pulling out of Ichigo. He sits on the edge of the bottom bunk and pulls the other onto his lap, impaling Ichigo once again. The orange head starts bouncing in his lap, but Grimmjow frowns in dissatisfaction. He wants to be deeper. He sets one foot on the ladder and grabs the top bunk with his hands, lifting himself high enough that Ichigo's knees barely touch the lower bunk. The other is forced to drop all his weight on Grimmjow's lap, crying out unintelligibly as he's forced to take the other as deeply as possible. Ichigo uses his feet on the lower bunk to raises himself up, dropping all his weight down when Grimmjow is almost out of him. White light bursts behind his eyelids, the orange head screwing himself on Grimmjow's cock as quickly and hard as possible. Tears are in his eyes as he's trapped in bliss, Grimmjow taking pity on him after a bit. He holds himself up with one hand, wrapping his free arm around his lover and standing. He presses Ichigo against the wall, slamming into him in a brutal pace. Ichigo's head hits the wall as it falls back, his legs wrapped around Grimmjow's waist as he's taken.

"Ah! Ah, fuck… mm… G-Grimm!" Ichigo moans. "S-so good… ah… fuck me… h-harder! Oh god, yes! Mm… ah… hah… ah… oh, G-Grimm! I'm s-so… hah… close…"

Grimmjow is tempted to deny Ichigo his release, but he's also barreling toward his breaking point. He sets his hands against the wall, one on each side of Ichigo's head, and starts banging him so hard he inches up the wall. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if the surface is shuddering beneath the force. Ichigo tenses and moans as his release coats their stomachs, his inner walls squeezing Grimmjow in a painful vice-like grip. The larger male grunts as he works his erection inside Ichigo a few more times. He presses deeply as he comes, his orgasm mind-blowing as he spurts his fluids inside Ichigo's hot cavern. His eyes roll into the back of his head, his mouth hanging open in bliss, and he can feel his copious amount of seed running down his nether regions as they flow from Ichigo's entrance.

"Holy shit," he gasps.

"Do you… a-always cum that m-much," Ichigo questions with a saucy smirk.

"Nope, you bring out the beast in me," Grimmjow chuckles.

"That beast is a real turn on, pussy cat," the younger male purrs.

Grimmjow grins widely, sliding them both to the floor. They listen to their heartbeats calm, their breathing slowly settling. Next door they can hear Shiro and Gin moving about, most likely woken by Ichigo's screams. The thought is proven correct with Shiro bursts into the room seconds later, Gin attempting to hold him back with great wasted effort.

"Ichi!" Shiro yells. "Are ya 'kay? Is the stalker rapin' ya? I'll fuckin' disembowel 'im!"

"Shiro, you spaz! Get the fuck out!" Ichigo screams.

"… I knew ya were fuckin' wit Grimmy!" Shiro crows in triumph. "I knew it!"

"… And now the whole train will," the younger twin growls in annoyance.

"Wit the way ya were screamin' I'm shocked they don' already," he scoffs.

Ichigo grabs the nearest object and hurls it at his twin, scowling in irritation when it happens to be a discarded pillow. If only he'd grabbed a tennis shoe. He looks around for one, which Shiro catches. He quickly yelps and retreats, leaving Gin to take the shoe to the face. He grunts in pain and tumbles into the hallway, Shiro shutting the door to cease any further attacks. Grimmjow chuckles, pulling Ichigo's head against his chest.

"Was that really necessary?"

"It's Shiro; it's _always_ necessary… and fun!" Ichigo smirks.

"Let's wash up and get to the restaurant car, I'm starving."

Ichigo whines at the memory of his cold shower, allowing Grimmjow to pull him to his feet. They head to the shower, steeling themselves for the wash of ice they're about to partake in. It's quick; they jump in, wash up, and jump out as fast as possible. After drying off, they huddle beneath their blankets a bit to warm up and awkwardly pull on their clothes.

"Well… that was interesting," Grimmjow murmurs. "Let's go eat."

The rain has stopped completely, however the world outside their haven is muddy. They should have arrived at the resort by now, which means their food supply is likely running low. Grimmjow knows this; Sebastian had pulled him aside to inform him when Ichigo left to find them a table. Now he sits across from the orange head, glancing around the restaurant car in order to locate his stalker... they're nowhere to be seen. It's been that way for a while now. He's fairly certain the last time he saw them was the morning after Ichigo kicked their ass.

"What's the matter?" Ichigo wonders. "You've been staring around the car for fifteen minutes now... you haven't even touched your food."

"... It's nothing."

"You're looking for the person that caught me, aren't you?" the smaller male questions. "It's okay, Grimm. I'm ready for them if they try again. I'll give them a beat down worthy of Shiro's reputation!"

"I don't doubt that," Grimmjow chuckles.

Ichigo smiles widely, taking another bite of his crepe. When Grimmjow still doesn't lift his fork to begin eating, the orange head frowns and sets down his own. This isn't like his brother's longtime friend, usually nothing could keep Grimmjow away from a good meal.

"What's really bothering you? Either you're not worried about that stalker, or there's something else on your mind as well."

"Damn, you can read me far too well," Grimmjow growls quietly. "Sebastian just told me that our food supply is running low. We should have been at the resort by now; our backup supplies will only last a few more days. By then the ground should be dry enough to start heading toward the resort."

"... We're surrounded by wilderness, Grimmjow," Ichigo frowns "Why can't we just forage for food and stay here until help comes?"

Grimmjow levels the other with a glare. The answer to that question should be obvious. There's a stalker on the train that's slowly escalating, getting more hostile and brave by the day. If they stay within this confined space, there's a good chance someone will get hurt far worse than Ichigo did. The smaller male hangs his head after a moment, realizing how stupid his question was.

"Sorry. I'm just not... I'm not a camping type," he sighs. "The resort is still a couple days away by train. We'll take probably twice as long if not longer to reach it on foot, which means we'll be living in the wild for that long. I don't think I can do that."

"Don't worry, bunny," Grimmjow smiles. "Camping the old fashioned way was our first bonding time activity! All of us are really good at it, including Shiro! We'll take care of you."

Ichigo smiles minutely, though it's hesitant and doesn't reach his eyes. It's not that he doesn't like camping… it's the fact he'll be in an area where he can easily get lost, with a stalker that's out to get him, and might possibly end up where no one can hear him scream. Not to mention, his body will likely never be recovered. Oh god, he needs to get away from his books!

The rest of the day is spent lounging around the salon car, Ichigo snoozing on a couch while using Grimmjow's lap for a pillow. The group started playing cards after breakfast, but decided playing with pretzel sticks and chips is a better idea than losing all their money. Ichigo isn't interested in cards today. He should really get back on his book… but once his imagination is let loose on his computer, it'll likely continue on past the time he shuts it down. Considering his thoughts on camping not long ago… it's best if he steers clear of that. Nnoitra looks down at Ichigo for the third time in fifteen minutes, frowning at the sight of his buddy acting so intimate with Shiro's twin. Ichigo has never been very close with them, however Nnoitra always assumed it was because Grimmjow fucked him in high school and dumped his ass the next morning. The bad blood did start when their libidos began getting overactive.

"What's up with this?" he asks Grimmjow.

"We… uh… made up," Grimmjow smiles sheepishly.

"You mean you fucked him. Which leads me to the next question… is he just a prolonged booty call, or are you ditching him when we reach the resort?"

"… I don't want to leave Ichigo. I love him."

Cards drop around the table, a bowl of pretzels spilling, and all faces are twisted in utter shock and disbelief. Grimmjow raises a slender brow at their reactions, wondering if it's seriously that weird he actually loves someone. Apparently it is, because no one is speaking yet. He sighs and runs his fingers through Ichigo's orange locks, enjoying the soft feeling of them on his skin.

"It's not that strange, everybody has someone they love," Grimmjow mutters bitterly. "I just happened to ignore that fact when we were younger… I thought Ichigo was straight in high school and by the time I learned differently we weren't talking anymore."

"He was fuckin' head over heels fer ya back then," Shiro remarks. "He just blamed ya fer 'makin' 'im gay'. He was such a bitch back then, he didn' even realize he was 'til it was too late. His pride and stubbornness wouldn' let 'im fall inta yer arms like he should a."

"… Ya knew Ichi liked Grimm an' didn' tell me?" Gin gasps in betrayal.

"I did so tell ya!" Shiro bites back. "Ya were always too busy tryin' ta get me hot fer ya, ya didn' fuckin' listen! I even told ya I wanted ta bring 'im 'long 'cause I wanted them ta finally get past all this fuckin' idiocy! Ya said 'uh huh, that's a good idea' an' proceeded ta grope my ass!"

"… Oh yeah," Gin smiles cheerily. "Never mind!"

Grimmjow rolls his eyes, watching as the silver haired man draws his hand closer to Shiro's dick. The snowy twin on his lap squirms before elbowing him in the chest, warning him away from foreplay in public… for now. Ichigo sighs and shifts in his sleep, the blue haired man smiling as he pets those vibrant locks some more.

"I just don't get you," Szayel comments. "You couldn't just come out and tell him you liked him back then? You two make everything so complicated! You were made for each other."

Everyone laughs at Szayel's exasperation, yet Grimmjow knows he's right. Things would've been so much easier if they could've swallowed their pride back then. Then again, Grimmjow isn't certain he could've stayed faithful to Ichigo during college. He's not too sure he can do it now. He's tried for so long to get Ichigo to be with him with no success, he honestly never imagined how life would be if he ever succeeded. So far, it's pretty damn good… but can he keep it this way or will he cheat on Ichigo?

* * *

There you have it. The next chapter will be brand new and no one will have read it... except me ;p Now everyone is caught up with what's going on! I'm going to get back to my nails and my outline =) I hope you all enjoyed the update, are eager for the next, and are happy there's no more duplicate chapters ;p I also have the next chapter for Asylum, Born, the first chapter of Zodiac, and the next chapter of this fic done =) Hurray for no life! XD

Ichi: Speaking of no life... where's Shiro?

Vae: Uh... I sent him to play with Gin.

Ichi: You know... sometimes I feel bad for Gin. Then I remember that damned infuriating smile and I'm _glad_ he has to suffer Shiro! =)

Grimm: Damn, Ichi, that's a bit cold.

Ichi: You think it, too, don't pretend you don't. D=

Grimm: ... Let's go out for lunch, I'm starving.

Ichi: Told you so.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay... Here's the latest screw up on my part ^^; I was converting more chapters of Asylum into a fanfic... and realized I completely skipped chapter 12 *sigh* I'm telling you guys, my brain is just wired wrong. I'll repost chapter 12... again... with the right chapter this time. Then I'll repost 13 and 14. I'm sorry, I had originally misnumbered chapter 12 as 13. I caught it... but didn't catch the fact I posted 13 as 12 ^^; I'll fix it up. I'm just a bit upset you guys missed something T^T

Shiro: If yer so upset, maybe ya should be more careful postin'.

Vae: *glowers evilly with a light growl*

Shiro: ... Er maybe I can check 'em fer ya so ya don' have so much work on yer mind. *chuckles nervously*

Vae: Why, Shiro! That's a great idea! I'm glad you're being so helpful today, I might have to reward you! XD

Shiro: ... Yeah, that sounds great. =(

Vae: A couple people have asked for a ShiroGin fic... Maybe I'll write one...

Shiro: Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout! XD

* * *

Chapter 10

Ichigo wakes with a start, he's not in the salon car anymore. Instead, he's lying against Grimmjow's side on the bottom bunk. He looks around the room, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Something woke him, but this time he's fairly sure it wasn't a camera. Grimmjow mumbles in his sleep and shifts to lie on his side, wrapping his arms tightly around Ichigo. His brow is furrowed, so he must be having a nightmare. Ichigo runs hs fingers through Grimmjow's hair lightly.

"It's okay, Grimm," he says soothingly. "I'm right here."

The larger man sighs and slowly relaxes, humming softly as he buries his face in his pillow. Ichigo carefully slips past him and heads for the bathroom, opening the door quietly and entering wihtout a sound. He doesn't want to wake Grimmjow just because he has to take a piss. While he's washing his hands afterward, he hears something in the hall. Curious, the orange haired male dries his hands and heads toward the door to their room. When he opens the door and looks out, he just makes out someone disappearing into the other coach car. He frowns and shuts the door, returning to Grimmjow for the rest of the night.

In the morning, Grimmjow wakes before Ichigo. He doesn't get up, just enjoys the body next to him. Ichigo groans in his sleep and turns to cuddle into his chest, sighing contently after he stops shifting. There's a knock on his door and Sebastian opens it. He steps into the room and sends a curt nod toward Grimmjow.

"Master Jaegerjaques," he greets. "It's good to see you awake this morning. We have much to discuss."

"Yeah, I sort of figured," Grimmjow smirks. "Go ahead."

"It should be dry enough to leave, though we'll still need to be careful. Though the ground has dried a bit, it's still moist and puddle still litter the ground. We'll have to pack enough to survive with, all of your camping gear is in the baggage car. Your friends are still asleep, but I took the liberty of getting things ready for them all. The chief has gathered as much food as possible to start the journey and we'll both be keeping tabs on those not in your party. I would like for your group to head out first so we can take care of the train as much as possibe, and to negate any encounters with a stalker. We'll follow tomorrow."

"You're awesome, Sebastian!" Grimmjow grins. "Have I ever told you that?"

"Actually, I do believe you usually tell me I'm 'one hell of a butler' on most occasions," he smiles.

"And you still are! Can you get the others to gather in the salon car? We'll tell them what's going on and then head out."

"Of course, Master Jaegerjaques."

Sebastian leaves afterward, heading through the coach cars to wake everyone. Grimmjow carefully shakes Ichigo, rousing him from his pleasant dreams of a white picket fence. When he sits up, he recalls his dream and imediately groans. He gets a curious look from his companin.

"I"m turnign into a chick," he mutters bitterly.

"Well, taking it so many times does that to a guy... although... it's not much of a change. You were sort of already a chick."

"You ass!"

Ichigo smacks him in the face with a pillow, the other laughing at his partner's irritation. Ichigo was never a morning person. They get up and get dressed, foregoing the cold showers. Once they're finished, Ichigo heads for the salon car. Almost everyone is there, crowding the area as they search for seats. Sebastian is on the other end, waiting for everyone to get settled. When he sees Grimmjow and Ichigo, he waves. Ichigo returns the gesture, happy to see the talented butler. Once everyone is present, Sebastian calls for attention.

"Please, quiet down," he calls out in a firm voice. "A plan has been pieced together and I find it necessary to inform you all of what will be happening."

Everyone stops talking, curious about their fate. Sebastian starts to explain what he and Grimmjow spoke of. Ichigo slowly sinks in his seat, groaning at the thought of being alone in forest with a spastic group of people... and a stalker.

Once everything is out and the outburst of voices comes to a standstill, Grimmjow leads his group outside. The ground is still slightly wet, the occasional puddle stretched along it, and water clings to leaves and grass. They just can't wait anymmore, though. They divide the camping equipment between them; two five person tents, cooking utensils, some matches, a few fishing poles, and of course the bag of food from the chief. Ichigo is handed that to carry.

He's kept between Grimmjow and Shiro as they walk along the tracks, no fear of another train since the only one that uses these tracks is buried. Ichigo looks back to see Sebastian waving at them, the author smiling minutely and waving back. He really likes that butler. He losses sight of him when they walk around the slide. Ichigo hurries to keep pace with the rest, finding them a bit fast for his liking. They must be attempting to put as much space between the train and themselves as possible.

"Slow down, guys," he huffs. "There's no need to rush, you know."

"We're not chancing that stalker catching up," Szayel comments. "You got a bad enough beating last time, the next time he could kill you."

"I was surprised last time, it won't happen again."

"Just keep walkin', Ichi," Shiro mutters. "We'll stop ta rest in a bit, 'kay?"

He nods, a frown on his lips. They're pushing themselves because of him. If one of them gets hurt, it'll be his fault. Grimmjow wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close, kissing him on the head lightly. Nnoitra sees them and smirks, sending a knowing look their way that has Ichigo confused. He shakes it off, staying close to the larger male as they head toward a curve in the tracks.

"We'll follow the tracks for a bit, and then head into the forest around noon," Grimmjow states. "There's a lake near here we can fish at, but it's deeper in the trees. We'll reach it by dinnertime if all goes well, however we'll have to stop for lunch before. Everybody okay with that?"

"Let's just get the fuck outta dodge!" Nnoitra comments. "The faster we get to the resort, the faster I can start playing grab ass with Nelliel."

She immediately gasps and smacks him on the back of the head, not that it deters him from his lewd comments one bit. He just grins wide and smacks her on the ass as she passes by. Ichigo sighs and shakes his head, wondering if Shiro's friends are capable of being serious for two seconds.

The trip doesn't last long, but it's... eventful. Stark went missing twice, so they had to send Hallibel back to get him. After the second time she found him sleeping against a tree trunk, she used a coil of rope to tie around his waist like a leash. The next time he fell asleep, she just dragged him through the terrain... he didn't do it again. Waking up with leaves in your mouth and mud all over your back will do that.

"Are you okay, Stark?" Ichigo asks. "Do we have to stop so you can change? I don't want you catching cold or anything."

"Don' fuckin' mother hen 'im," Shiro scolds. "He's a big boy, if he needs ta stop fer a minute, he'll say somethin'."

"Don't tell me what to do, you ass," Ichigo bites back. "I would've been perfectly happy staying home! But _no_! You and Gin just _had_ to fuck up my plans for the week! And now, instead of sitting nice and safe on a train and waiting for help to come, I've been dragged into the fucking wilderness when you _know_ how I feel about it!"

"... Did you eat breakfast, Ichi?" Shiro wonders with a blank expresssion.

"... No," Ichigo answer in whine mixed with defeat.

Shiro stops and rummages around in the backpack his brother carries, pulling out an apple and handing it to his irritable twin. If they don't stop for lunch soon, Ichigo might very well kill someone. He's always been easier to anger when hungry.

It takes a few more minutes, but Grimmjow finally comes to a stop. He sends Ichigo with Hallibel and Nelliel to gather any fruit they can find. Ulquiorra and Szayel join Shiro looking for firewood. Grimmjow leave Gin and Stark alone while he surveys the area, searchign for the best path to take toward the lake. There are a lot of fallen trees and steep inclines wrought with mud, so most paths are sort of hazardous. For a moment, he wonders if he shouldn't take those. If the stalker followed them, they would attempt the dangerous crossings as well and might even injure themselves. He'll take it up with the others during lunch.

Ichigo reaches for the apples above his head, thanking his lucky stars he's tall enough to reach. As he picks them, he drops them in a backpack the group emptied for just this occasion. It was filled with the cooking utensils beforehand, but they now sit in near the stone ring Gin and Stark were setting up for the fire. Nelliel is near him and Hallibel is keeping them both in her line of sight... it's like he's being babysat.

"I'm going to look over there," he states. "I think I saw some berry bushes."

"I'll accompany you," the blonde comments.

"But..."

"You will carry more if I am there to help," she explians. "Besides, the berries will get smushed in the backpack and Nelliel needs it to gather apples, peaches, and pears."

"... Fine."

He and Hallibel head over to the bushes while Nelliel moves on to a peach tree. The blonde knows Ichigo's mood is souring quickly, she's well aware he knows what's going on. She had told Shiro and Grimmjow that Ichigo wouldn't like her watching over him, however they insisted someone always be with him. The last time he was alone, he was hurt badly and they don't want that happening again. She can understand where they're coming, especially since Ichigo is all Shiro has and Grimmjow is in love with him. She would kill to protect Stark, and she knows he would do the same for her.

"He loves you, you know," she finds herself saying. "Grimmjow. He told us that night you slept in the salon car. He's loved you for a long time... since high school, no doubt."

"... Don't be stupid," Ichigo mutters. "You probably just heard him wrong."

"I did not," she frowns.

"... I don't want to talk about this! You heard him wrong, that's all!" the orange head snaps. "Let's just pick these damn berries and get back! I'm fucking starving!"

He moves away a bit, yet Hallibel still pins him with her gaze. She can admit when Grimmjow first stated his feelings for the younger Kurosaki, she didn't believe him one bit. After watching them interact, however, she could remember how they were back then... she could see the love in her friend's eyes. Grimmjow needs Ichigo and it's her duty as his friend to make sure they end up happy.

"Why do you refuse to believe the truth?"

"... I dont' want to talk about this."

"Just answer me. I told you the truth, Grimmjow is in love with you. Why can't you understand how much he needs you? Why do you deny your feelings for him?"

"I'm not ready for that!" he hollers. "Just fucking stop! Grimmjow wouldn't know how to have a committed relationship if he were programmed for it! It doesn't matter how much I feel for him or how he feels about me, there's always going to be something better and he's always going to be looking for it! I'm not ready to fight with that something! Just let it go!"

Hallibel stays silent, watching the emotions play across Ichigo's face. He seems almost desperate... heartbroken. It's like he feels the impending doom that comes with each of Grimmjow's flings, he's waiting for the other to say it's over.

"... You're wrong," she says simply. "He just didn't have you before."

With that, she turns her attention to the bushes. Ichigo scowls at the berries, anger welling in his eyes. It's not fair that they're trying to ruin this for him. He's finally happy, he knows what to expect and he's ready for the end... but now Hallible is trying to get his hopes up. He won't let her, he knows he'll just feel worse if he does.

Grimmjow watches as Shiro piles some wood in the stone circle, Stark is fixing the spit and pot. Szayel had left to gather some water from a small spring he found so they can make soup, taking their canteens to fill as well. Ulquiorra was going to accompany him, but Grimmjow asked that he check on the girls and Ichigo. He returns a few moments later with the three in tow.

"We found a whole bunch of fruit, Grimmy!" Nelliel grins. "And Ichigo found some blackberries!"

The orange head is walking beside Hallibel, sending her a few heated glares every now and then. Grimmjow sighs, wondering what she did to piss off his lover. He doesn't say a word while they're all together, so he pulls Ichigo to the side.

"Okay, what happened?" he asks.

"... Nothing, don't worry about it."

"I"m not kidding, Ichigo. Did she say something to make you mad? Are you really that hungry you're about to kill her?"

"She was just being a gossip, nothing more," he hisses out. "I didn't appreciate what she was saying and I yelled at her, that's all."

Grimmjow is about to press the matter, but Ichigo retreats to the fire. Shiro welcomes him, dragging him down to sit on the ground between his legs. Ichigo leans back into his brother's torso happily, taking comfort in the familiar presence he grew up with. Gin watches the two quiet, but Grimmjow notices that Hallibel does as well. He'll have to ask her what's going on, it isn't like Ichigo to get so angry over a bit of gossip. With a sigh, he returns to the others and waits for their lunch to finish. Hopefully Ichigo will have cooled off by the time they reach the lake. He glances at the relaxing male, a fond smile touching his lips. This is one he'll never let go, no matter what. Unfortunately... he doesn't know if Ichigo will feel the same.

* * *

Poor Ichi, bombarded with emotions he's not ready to deal with =( Oh well, Hallibel and the others will likely force them to face these emotions before they reach the resort! Or not... I suppose that depends on how I'm feeling. Anyway, I have dolls to make, so I probably won't get time to write for a few days. Perhaps I'll squeeze it in, I'm not sure. I have three to make and one to finish up =) I'm not telling what they are yet, though. When they're finished, I might post a link to the pictures! You never know ;p I have to get back to work on them, I just stopped to update a fic since I missed yesterday ^^; Enjoy!

Ichi: Sorry she didn't post the cross dressing one, she'll get to it =)

Grimm: Yeah, she's just too lazy to write a summary.

Vae: NO FIC IS POSTED WITHOUT A TITLE AND A SUMMARY! DX

Grimm: ... Yeah... Don't you just hate fanfic writers with rules? ;p

Ichi: Well, have a wonderful day... or what's left of it. =)

Grimm: And have an active night! I know I will =3

Ichi: ... Perv. =(


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I've pulled myself away from misery and Gaia to bring you another update. You're all lucky I retrieved my flash drive, or Asylum would've been updated instead. You almost got more with this chapter than usual, but I caught myself and fixed that ;p Ha, ha. I hope you all enjoy the update. I stayed up until like 3 in the morning waiting for the last thing to collect for a facebook game... Pet stories ;p I wanted that Apollo pet bad, so I was up late for the last piece. Anyway, while I was waiting I wrote like 4-6 chapters in my fanfics. That includes Derailed, Zodiac, and Silent Partner... which I'm not posting for a while. Poor guys =( Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be happy when it finally is posted. I'll just keep reminding you of its existence until I do ;p

Shiro: ... Wait... what? Why! I wanna read it! DX

Ichi: Uh... Shiro? _We_ can read it, the _readers_ just can't.

Shiro: ... Oh... HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

Ichi: *sighs and hits Shiro upside head*

Shiro: *pouts while rubbing back of head*

* * *

Chapter 11

The lake is beautiful, the sun's rays dipping every closer to it. Ichigo watches with a silent fascination. He's supposed to be fishing for dinner with Shiro and Grimmjow, but he's fallen behind to take in the sight of impending dusk. The others have split between gathering food, water, and setting up camp. He feels a hand on his shoulder and he jumps a bit, dropping his gaze and locking amber pools with gold.

"Ya 'kay, Ichi?" Shiro wonders.

"Yeah, I'm just... the sky is beautiful."

"... I guess. Come on, those fish ain't gonna catch themselves... not fer our dinner at least."

He grips Ichigo's free hand and leads him down the slight incline to the lake, Grimmjow is already there. He's seated on the grass, his line already in the water. Ichigo sits beside him, Shiro on his brother's other side. They both cast their lines, Ichigo sighing in content as he waits for the fish to bite.

"Everything okay?" Grimmjow asks.

"Yep," Ichigo smiles. "Everything is great. I was just stopping to take everything in."

"It _is_ gorgeous out here."

Ichigo lets his gaze fall to the waters, watching the dark shadows of fish dart about below. It's so serene here, so relaxing. He's almost forgotten all his problems of before. With a quiet sigh, he leans against Grimmjow's side. They're all quiet for a long time, the only noise being the chirp of crickets and the movement of wind through the leaves.

"I gotta take a piss," Shiro mumbles. "Be right back."

"... Thanks for advertising that, Shiro, I really needed to know," Ichigo mutters back.

The older twin cackles at the remark, setting his fishing pole near Ichigo and heading off into the brush. Grimmjow sighs and watches the moon's reflection on the water's surface, the younger copy glancing his way curiously. This is really the first time they've been alone since they left the train. This is also the first time neither of them knew what to say.

"... I'm sorry," Grimmjow says quietly.

"... For what?"

"What do you, for what? I must've done something to piss you off, you practically bit my head off earlier. I thought it was something the girls said, but... It must've been me that made you angry, so I'm apologizing."

"It wasn't you," the other admits. "I'm just... I don't want to be lost in the forest with a stalker out there! I should be at home working on my novel! Instead I'm here, making up the worst possible senarios for my next encounter with that madman. I'm trying not to, but I'm freaking myself out so bad I just want to throw up."

"That's not all, though... is it?"

Ichigo shrugs, unwilling to delve into his emotions at this point in time. Grimmjow allows his evasiveness, only because he knows Ichigo will tell him when he's ready. They look back out over the dark waters. Shiro's pole moves a bit, and then it's jerked toward the liquid. Ichigo grabs for it, yet he misses. Grimmjow dives across the other's lap, knabbing it by the very bottom of the handle. Ichigo holds onto both his own and Grimmjow's poles so this doesn't repeat itself, watching as the larger male reels in the fish on the hook. It's large, but not enough to feed them all.

"Looks like we're fishing all day tomorrow," the blue haired man sighs.

"I can stay a little longer," Ichiog offers. "I like it out here, it's peaceful."

"You're not staying anywhere alone," he snaps. "I'm not taking the chance of you getting hurt again because of me!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes, turning his attention back to the water. He can hear Shiro's footsteps as he tramples through the bushes to get back. Grimmjow tosses the fish to the older twin when he shows up, pointing to the campsite without a word. With a shrug and a quick glance toward his little brother, Shiro heads toward camp.

"A few more minutes, no more," he comments.

Shiro tosses the fish to Nnoitra to deal with, sitting beside his lover by the campfire. He's worried about Ichigo, things are most definitely not turning out the way he planned. They were so much more... perfect in his head.

"Somethin' wrong, koi?" Gin wonders.

"Ichi's been distant wit Grimm-kitty since lunch," he comments. "I don' know why an' I know he ain't talkin' ta Grimm-kitty 'bout it."

"Hallibel told him Grimmy _loves_ him!" Nelliel states.

"... No wonder everythin's goin' ta shit. Ya can' just come out an' tell 'im that! Ya gotta let 'im say it first 'er he's gonna think the worst an' run."

Hallibel shakes her head, yet says nothing. Ichigo's been strange with relationships for a long while, though no one knows exactly why. His trust issues were greatl.y increased and his tolerance took a death-defying nosedive.

"No more, 'kay? Ya gotta let 'em deal wit this on their own."

there's a round of mutters agreeing to Shiro's conditions. For a short moment, he's afraid they'll all try something further. For now, he'll just have to keep an eye on everyone. Gin looks toward the lake, catching blue and orange heading their way. Ichigo and Grimmjow managed to catch a few more fish, so they'll all have some for dinner.

No one has the luxury of sleeping alone or with their lover tonight, as everyone is sharing a tent. Grimmjow and Ichigo are sharing with Shiro, Gin, and Ulquiorra. Szayel, Stark, Hallibel, Nnoitra, and Nelliel are in the other. Ichigo is trapped between Grimmjow and Shiro, the warmth within the tent drawing beads of cold sweat from his skin. He waits until everyone is asleep and slips from his sleeping bag, crawling out of the tent and into the cool night air.

"Thank god, that feels so much better," he murmurs.

He sighs and stands, stretching his lithe body. On slow feet he meanders around to the campfire, wondering why it's still going with no one watching it. He glances around and grabs a few sticks, tossing them in and seating himself on the ground.

"You shouldn't be up."

The poor twin jumps two feet in the air at the unexpected sound, whirling around to locate who spoke. After a moment, Stark leans forward in the shadows of a tree. Ichigo glowers at him, yet stands his ground.

"You should be alseep, too," he points out. "So I'm not the only one doing what I'm not supposed to."

"True enough, but someone had to watch the fire," the brunette remarks. "And you're not supposed to be alone."

"... I'm not, you're here. Besides, the tent has gotten way too hot. I needed some cool air. I'll go back once I'm cooled off."

Stark shrugs and turns his gaze back out into the trees, telling Ichigo he's watching more than just the fire. He's always liked Stark, he's not as overbearing as the others. He trusts Ichigo to take care of himself and only steps in when he knows he has to. It's a refreshing change from Grimmjow and Shiro... and their other friends. Sometimes the younger male wonders how Hallibel can stand the lazy beatnick... then he's forced to wonder how _he_ can stand _her_.

"Stark, Hallibel told me Grimmjow loves me," Ichigo murmurs. "She was lying... wasn't she?"

"Why don't you ask Grimmjow?"

"... What if it was a lie? What if it was the truth?" he gasps. "I can't... I just don't want to deal with that!"

"You don't care for him?"

"... He's fun to be around and he's really good in bed, but... he and I... are just too different. I like something solid, but he likes a playdate every now and then. We'd never be happy with each other and I don't want to ruin whatever it is we have because of a relatioship we knew we never should've tried."

Stark nods in thought, his eyes closed as he hums to himself. Ichigo's always felt he could tell this man anything, he's unjudging and nuetral although he offers his own opinion if asked. And above all, he's _not_ a gossiper. He'll hold a person's most intimate secrets like an unbreakable vault, even from Hallibel.

"I think you've already made up your mind," he comments. "But allow me to offer you a few pearls of wisdom. You and Grimmjow had a falling out already, but before that you two stood strong. What was it that made you two go your seperate ways? Do you know why Grimmjow never pursued you? Perhaps you should know both sides of the story before making hasy decisions."

Ichigo is quiet for a long time after that, mulling over the comment. It's true, he never knew what happened after he blew up on Grimmjow and separated himself from the group. He's tempted to ask Stark, yet knows he might not get him to spill. He's tried before, on many occasions, but the man simply won't budge. He's like a mountain no dynamite can touch. After a short while, he can feel the cold upon his skin and decides he should get back to bed. He bids Stark a good night and crawls back into the tent.

The morning is a blast of loud voices and hurried footfalls. The others have divided breaking up camp and making breakfast, yet Ichigo refuses to get out of bed. He burrows deeper into his sleeping bag and manages to fall asleep once more. That doesn't last long, unfortuntaely, as Shiro and Nnoitra get the brilliant idea to carry him to the lake... sleeping bag and all. Ichigo wakes to cold water all around him, fighting from his sleeping bag to surface in the shallows. He's dazed, confused, panicked, and fearful... but they're laughing their asses off.

"Guys, we don't have time for this!" Grimmjow calls. "You okay, sex bunny?"

"I'm drowning!" Ichigo yells still half asleep. "I'm drowning!"

"Ya ain't drownin', dipshit," Shiro snorts in humor. "Come on, come ta yer big brother, I'll save ya. Nnoi, next time we gotta make sure ta wake 'im up a bit more. We don' wanna give 'im a heartattack er somethin'."

"Good idea."

Though they're still laughing from their prank, they both help Ichigo stumble back to the remains of the camp. Hallibel and Nelliel are finishing up breakfast, fruit and leftover fish they dried out, and the others are just digging in. Ichigo is dropped to the ground by Grimmjow, who rights him quickly before he falls into the fire. Shiro joins Gin and Nnoitra makes his way to Nelliel after hanging Ichigo's sleeping bag on a branch to dry.

"Eat up, guys!" Nelliel grins. "We'll be moving a bit faster today... hopefully."

"We'll be walking between the lake and the tracks," Grimmjow comments. "The resort is on the other side of the lake, but we don't have anything to make a boat. We're on foot."

"We don't mind," Hallibel murmurs. "The only person with a problem is our group princess, isn't that right, Ichigo?"

"Bite me, bitch," he hisses out.

Grimmjow grabs the back of the smaller male's neck, knwoing he'll try to clear the fire to get to Hallibel. He's still tense as he eats, glowering at the blonde that doesn't help matters. He can see why it was so much quieter when Ichigo left the group... he and Hallibel were constantly fighting for the spot of 'alpha female' in their little makeshift family.

Once they're done eating and the packs are put together again, the group starts on their way. Ichigo wanted to go swimming for a little bit, however Grimmjow and Gin were adamant they keep moving. The others on the train should start heading out soon. Though Sebastian will likely keep them closer to the tracks, there's always a chance that stalker will find their way onto Ichigo's trail.

"Shiro, can I talk to you?" Ichigo wonders quietly.

"Sure, what's up?"

"... When Grimmjow and I had that fight... why didn't he try to talk to me again? Usually he's intent to pry until he knows what I was thinking or why I blew up, but that time he didn't."

"Well, he wasn' really sure what the hell was wrong wit ya," Shiro shrugs. "When I kicked yer asses, he assumed stayin' 'way from ya was a mutual agreement that would keep the episode from repeatin' itself. He was broken up 'bout it, but he thought that's what ya wanted. The fights were just gettin' too violent and he was gettin' more and more confused as ta why ya were bein' so bitchy. He thought ya found out he liked ya an' it disgustd ya, that's why ya were beatin' the shit outta 'im. That served ta piss 'im off more an' he fought against ya harder."

"What do you mean? Why would I be disgusted because he likes me?"

"... He was under the impression ya were straight back then."

Ichigo stares at his twin like he's gone completely insane, as opposed to his usual boarderline. Shiro doesn't say much else, just shrugs and keeps walking. When Ichigo doesn't move, he reaches back and grips his twin's wrist to tug him along. They've fallen behind a bit so no one can eavesdrop on them, however it seems no one has noticed their absence. Shiro hums to himself and stops to figure out which way everyone went, scratching his head in confusion a moment before picking a direction. He pulls Ichigo along with him. As they step forward, however, the land gives way beneath their feet and they drop. They both cry out during the fall, hitting the ground hard afterward. They've fallen into an old mineshaft. Ichigo hurt his ankle, cut up his shoulder, and hit the side of his head. Shiro, however, looks like he took a sharp rock to his leg and broke his wrist. The younger male is quick to set his wrist, using whatever he can find inside the kitchen utensil bag to make a brace for that and stop their bleeding. Thankfully, Szayel slipped his first aid kit into this bag back at camp.

"Great, we're gonna be stuck down here ferever!"

"Don't be so negative, they'll find us," Ichigo scolds. "They'll eventually have to eat and when they can't find the kitchen utensils... well... they'll know we're gone."

"... Yer such a fuckin' ray a sunshine," Shiro sighs bitterly.

Ichigo finds Shiro's sleeping bag bundled on top of the pack, so he takes it out and unrolls it to keep them warm in the cool hole. They sit together, huddled beneath the thick blanket and trying hard not to injure one another further... and they wait.

Stark glances around with a slight frown, his actions going unnoticed for the most part. Hallibel tugs on the rope that connects them, a safety precaution they've kept up just in case he decides to nap again. He can't help the feeling that something just isn't right.

* * *

There you go. A fic just isn't perfect unless the twins are left in a precarious situation ;p Now, the big question that must be running through all your heads (and if it isn't I'm going to implant it there): **Who will find the twins? Grimmjow, or the Stalker? XD ** Now that I've set the ball rolling on that (you're welcome, by the way) I'm off to do something less productive. I have to get more coins on zOMG and figure out a perfect dream avi! I wish finding a crew was easier in that game, well... finding a friendly crew that communicates. =(

Shiro: I'll be on yer crew! We'll kick ass tagether! XD

Vae: Yes! *grabs rings*

Ichi: *sighs* I'm leaving. You guys can have fun on your own.

Grimm: *grabs Ichigo and drags him after Vae and Shiro*

Ichi: Grimm!

Grimm: Oh come on, what better way to rot your mind than killing enemies? XD

Ichi: *closes eyes and chants* ... I don't belong here, I don't belong here, I don't belong here...


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, here's the next update for Derailed =) I know you've all been dying to find out what happens. Let's just say... you won't be happy with me in the end ;p I know, I'm a horrible person. I apologize for the lack of updates. As I said before, I've been bombarded with last minute babysitting. Seriously... last time, I didn't know I was babysitting until I woke up =( Anyway, with the rugrats running about, I don't have a chance to write anything. No writing, no updates. It sucks, I know. Anyway, yesterday I had off, so I worked on my book and my Supernatural fic. Sadly, I didn't get much done... maybe a chapter each. I've just been getting such bad headaches =( I've been going to bed early... once without dinner ^^; Well, that's enough of my pity party. Onto the update!

Shiro: _Finally_! I thought I was gonna have ta listen ta ya whine all fuckin' day! DX

Ichi: That's not nice, Shiro. You should be more supportive.

Shiro: I wasn'? Hmm... I gotta work on that. Next time I'll slap some sense inta her. =D

Ichi: *facepalm* Patience, Ichi, patience.

* * *

Chapter 12

Stark stops for the third time, looking back for the two that have yet to show themselves. Hallibel is getting irritated with his constant stopping, turning to chew him out and catching the worry upon his brow. It's rare to see worry on Stark's face and it scares her.

"What is your problem?" she inquires.

"... The twins are gone," he states. "They fell back to talk to each other about three hours ago, but they've yet to rejoin us. Didn't any of you notice?"

"They probably took a different route," Szayel states. "You know Shiro, always eager to explore. I'm sure they're fine. They'll rejoin us at camp."

"Hey, Grimmy... wasn't there an old mine around this mountain when we were little?" Nelliel questions out of the blue. "Where was it exactly? I never went exploring in it, but I remember you getting in trouble an _awful_ lot for doing that."

Grimmjow looks heavenward to think, tapping his chin. Finally he smiles and turns back to Nelliel, pointing out the direction of the mine... and freezing. His blood runs cold at his revelation. They pasted an old shaft around the time the twins fell back. Grimmjow, having gone so many times his feet make an automatic path, weaved away from it without thinking. Shiro would've likely headed straight toward it, thinking it was the way they all went considering they would've left footprints on the other side.

"Oh shit," he mutters. "I'm going back, you guys keep going forward and set up camp near the lake."

"I'll go wit ya!" Gin states. "An' I think Szayel should tag 'long as well, they might need medical attention."

As much as he hates to think it, the sly male might be right. Grimmjow nods and grabs the pink haired man's wrist, the trio rushing to locate their lost friends. Each one is wracked with nervousness and concern. Gin prays he finds his lover alive and in one piece, his steps taking him past Grimmjow more than once. He falls back each time, unsure where to go and knowing he wants to get there fast.

Ichigo is huddled against Shiro, the two shivering in the cold the earth around them hands out. He catches the sound of footsteps, yet brushes it off as his imagination. They already called themselves hoarse about fifteen minutes ago, so shouting for help won't bring much more than a raspy squeak. When he hears the sound again, he becomes more alert and strains his hearing. Shiro is asleep next to him, so he won't be much help.

"Did you find the trail?" someone asks

Ichigo's breath hitches, he knows that voice. That's the stalker that beat him up! He carefully pulls Shiro down one of the tunnels to avoid being seen. He's quiet about it, but their injuries make it difficult and he has to be careful he doesn't cause Shiro to cry out in pain. Once they're out of sight, he stops to listen.

"No, I haven't found anything," a second voice sighs. "Hurry up, we need to get back before that butler notices we're gone."

"What difference does it make? We're not the only ones that got lost, you know. Two of the workers went off ahead of them, they took that shortcut to get to the resort faster for help. They could be the mysterious stalker, too."

"Shut up, you idiot!" the first man hisses before stopping. "Hey, look... a mine shaft. Do you think someone fell down it?"

"There's the path beyond it!"

More footsteps can be heard, a shadowy figure leaning over the edge of the hole. They sit there for a long moment, Ichigo holding his breath to keep from making sound. After too long, they pull away. He can see them staring ahead in caution, obviously having heard something that makes them uneasy. After a moment, the figure gets up and hurries off. A second set of feet follows him.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow calls.

"Shiro! Baby, where are ya!" Gin shouts in panic.

"Oh for the love of... that's not going to help anything," Szayel remarks snidely. "Your panic will only make them panic, so calm down!"

Ichigo lets out his breath, relief soaking the exhale. He shakes Shiro awake, stumbling to the middle of the hole. Grimmjow leans over it on the opposite side of the figure, his toothy grin lighting up against the shadows cast over his face.

"Ichi!" he says in alleviation. "Thank god you're alright! Hang on and I'll send down a rope, okay?"

He's shoved aside by Gin, the silver haired man searching for Shiro with eyes wide open. In most cases he looks like a sly fox, so Ichigo can't help chuckling at the sad puppy look. Ichigo points toward Shiro's hidden body and gives Gin the okay sign with his fingers. The other heaves a sigh and yelps when Grimmjow grabs his face and thrusts him backward. When the rope is dropped down, Ichigo wraps it around Shiro's chest first. The bags go up after Shiro is safely topside, and then Ichigo fights through his blurry vision to tie the rope around himself. Grimmjow and Gin pull the smaller male up carefully, Szayel already tending to Shiro. Once they're all together again, Grimmjow sets the bag on his back and lifts Ichigo into his arms. Gin carries Shiro. The group heads toward their other members, Gin's eyes glancing around the area carefully.

"Someone was here," he murmurs to Grimmjow. "Don' know who, but they were near the hole."

"Yet they didn't pull the twins up and bailed before we got here," the blue haired man remarks. "What does that tell you?"

Gin is quiet at the question, not wanting to speak the answer aloud. He glances down at his lover, the snowy haired male out cold in his arms, and holds him closer with a kiss to his forehead. Grimmjow says nothing as well, too absorbed in taking in Ichigo's injuries. He'll need bandages back at camp and a bath in the lake, they can't risk infection.

Ichigo sits patiently beneath a tree, cradled by it's upturned roots as Szayel gathers some soap and alcohol. The pink haired man insisted he stay with Ichigo and tend to him as he gets cleaned up. He doesn't mind so much, the pink haired medic is far better than the girls. He carefully pulls off his shirt and works on his pants, the other helping out when he notes the trouble he's having. Szayel helps Ichigo into a small pond filled by the lake's underground channels. It's in a private area covered in brush and isn't deep enough for him to drown himself in when his head nods from the possible concussion. His companion starts washing him up, sticking to less intimate areas and making sure to stay completely professional. Ichigo knows he's not Szayel's type, but that doesn't make him any less self-conscious.

"How's your head?" he asks.

"It hurts," Ichigo mutters. "And my vision is still swimming a bit."

"That could be from blood loss, you two were down there quite a while."

He nods and settles back into the waters. This bath won't last long, Szayel won't want to risk him losing anymore blood, so he needs to enjoy it while it lasts. When he's cleaned of dried blood, Szayel pulls him from the waters and sets him on a towel. He helps Ichigo dry off, patting his cuts with alcohol afterward. He starts to bandage the other after slipping a pair of boxers onto him. The minute Ichigo is finished, he helps him dress and supports his weight back to the others.

Grimmjow immediately takes the orange head from Szayel, letting him use his lap as a pillow once they sit on the grass. Ichigo is exhausted, it's easy to see. Both he and Shiro still haven't regained use of their voices, both snoozing against their lovers after being fixed up. The girls finish making dinner, but let the twins sleep longer. They'll just warm it up later.

When Ichigo rouses, he's curled up on a couple sleeping bags with Shiro. Everyone else is sitting around the campfire on logs and rocks, talking about the possibility of the stalker following them. Ichigo moves away from Shiro and forces himself to walk over to Grimmjow. He sits between the others legs, using them to keep him upright as he settles on the grass.

"I heard them," Ichigo remarks. "The people you're talking about. One of them is the stalker that beat me up. They were trying to find your trail. They said two of the workers on the train separated from the second group, they took a short cut to the resort to get help."

"... I forgot about that damn short cut," Grimmjow comments. "Damn, we could've made far better time on that path."

"Good job, Grimm-kitty," Nnoitra scoffs. "Not that it matters much, we would've ended up camping anyway."

Ichigo rolls his eyes, glad his dizziness has finally passed. Nelliel hands him a bowl of soup, a small smile on her face that attempts to hide her worry. He returns it and takes the bowl, his hunger getting the best of him as he downs it beside the heat. He's ready to throw in the towel, send the others onward and just sit in wait of this stalker. Even though he's injured, he'd gladly take a beating as long as this would all stop.

That night, Ichigo is kept close to Grimmjow and Gin refuses to allow Shiro out of his sight. This doesn't settle well with the older twin, who's now grumbling about 'just one mistake' and 'stupid overbearing lovers'. Ichigo can't sleep, kept awake by the unknown, his overactive imagination, and the thunderous sounds of the wild. With an irritated sigh, he slides from the sleeping bag and carefully crawls out of the tent.

Stark is awake when Ichigo makes his way out of the camp, a frown touching the corner of his lips. He stands to follow the younger male, yet hesitates. Ichigo looks completely run down, his skin is pale and his eyes have bags under them. His recent ordeal took a lot more out of him than the group initially thought. He allows Ichigo a little leash for now, hoping he knows enough to stay in sight of the camp.

Ichigo sighs and looks up toward the heavens, soaking in the serenity of a peaceful night. It isn't often he gets moments like these. When he used to camp as a child, these were his favorite times of the trip. He stopped going, the childish wonder gone and replaced by an imagination any child would kill to have. The nights became filled with dangerous enemies and predators, the days settling with vicious fish and deadly insects. Needless to say, his paranoia won out. Now that he's back in the trees, he can remember the allure he felt as a child. He steps forward, blindly making his way into the forest. An owl hoots within the trees to his left, however Ichigo ignores it. The noise is good, that means there are no predators nearby. Not that a stalker is a predator to the animals here, but at least he doesn't have to worry about a wolf or something. He sighs and finds himself near a small pool of water, likely a spring hidden in the middle of nowhere. A deer or two are drinking from it, one not even old enough to lose it's spots. When they see him, they lift their heads slightly in caution. They probably haven't seen a human in forever, as they go right back to their drink as Ichigo roams the clearing. He sighs in content as the crickets chip loudly, surrounding him in the sounds of nature and calming his imagination greatly.

"To think all this started because Shiro couldn't take no for an answer," he mutters. "When we get home, I'm drugging _his_ pop! Let's see how _he_ likes it!"

"Now that sounds like a grand idea."

Ichigo's face pales at the voice, one he knows well... one he pairs with pain. He turns quickly, gasping at the sight of two shadowed figures in the trees. They steps forward, the smaller male immediately moving back. He sucks in a sharp breath and yelps as the ground beneath his foot gives way, sending him toppling backward into spring. The deer leap back into the forest, agitated at the noise. His spill doesn't stop the men approaching him, his heart slamming harshly into his ribcage as he watches. His ankle throbs, twisted a little worse when the ground shifted, and the orange head knows he won't be able to run away. He might as well be stuck back down in that mine shaft.

"Grimmjow's little bitch," the unfamiliar man remarks. "What an opportune situation this is. We had hoped to catch him off guard... but gathering a bit of bait is even better! We can string you up in a mine and have him rush to your rescue."

"What the hell is this all about anyway?" Ichigo bristles. "Did he sleep with your woman or something? News flash! I don't think there's a single woman he _hasn't_ slept with! Did he happen to fuck _you_ and now your pissing yourself with envy at all his other one night stands? Are you _seriously_ that stupid? I've about _had_ it with you two! Kill me if that's what you want, go shoot _him_ for all I care, just LEAVE ME THE _FUCK_ ALONE!"

"My, my... Grimmjow's bitch has bite," the unknown man remarks. "He always did know how to pick them."

"Alright, that's it," Ichigo hisses, completely fed up. "I'm not, nor have I _ever_ been, Grimmjow's bitch! We slept together, big deal! Who _hasn't_ that nympho slept with? If I see you two skulking around me again, I swear to every religion out there I'll kill you myself! And _don't_ think I can't! Now turn around and start walking!"

The two don't move, but Ichigo can see the large grins on their faces. He growls in irritation, tugging at his vibrant locks. For some reason, no matter how many times he tries to drive people away, his attitude frequently only gets them more interested. The step into the waning moonlight, the orange headed male studying them carefully. For some reason, he gets the feeling he knows these two... but can't recall where he's seen them. It doesn't matter though, they're already dragging him from the spring waters forcibly. He tries to call out, however they're quick to knock him out. As his world turns black, Ichigo can only promise he'll show these two just how formidable he can be. He doesn't need anything to come save him, he'll be sure to beat that into their heads before the coming day is over.

Grimmjow turns in his sleep, his arm reaching for his lover... only to find that spot empty. With a sudden inhale as he stirs from his sleep, he lifts himself up on his forearms. He gazes around the tent, rubbing slumber from his eyes and willing himself awake. There's no Ichigo. Panic has him jolting like a bucket of ice water has been thrown on him, his cyan orbs wide as he hurries from the tent. Stark is sleeping on his watch, however Hallibel has joined him not long ago. The look in her eyes is shock when Grimmjow comes barreling from his shelter.

"What happened?" she wonders.

"Where's Ichigo?"

"... I thought he was in the tent with you," the blonde remarks carefully.

"Would I be out here if he were!" Grimmjow snarls.

She backs down quickly, Grimmjow's outburst rousing the rest of the group. Gin makes Shiro stay put, yet peeks out to gather what information he can. Hallibel immediately shakes Stark until his eyes open. He groans in annoyance, yet the look on their faces tells him something is wrong and he forces himself awake.

"Where's Ichigo?" Hallibel asks.

The question is all he needs to hear, his face turning white. He had thought Ichigo was smart enough to stay close, he gave him a longer leash because of this... apparently he was wrong. That boy, if they manage to find him, won't get to breath a bit. The others will smother him with much unneeded attention, never removing their gaze from him. The worst will be Grimmjow... that's _if_ they find him, anyway. Chances are good... they won't.

* * *

*Cues dramatic music* How's that for a chapter ending? Lol! I know, I'm horrible ;p And yet you keep coming back for more. So... which of us is worse? ;p Anyway, I have writing to do today... and an appointment to look at college classes =( Not my favorite thing to do. I would much prefer to write all day. I was supposed to take my temps test, but I guess that'll have to wait... again... for the third freaking time! DX Oh well... my life sucks, I knew that already.

Shiro: There's that whinin' 'gain... Should a smack her?

Ichi: It's your funeral. =(

Shiro: ... Maybe I'll con Grimm inta doin' it.

Ichi: At least he's actually thinking this time. *sighs*


End file.
